In Shadows Wake
by CdrHawkeye
Summary: 5 years after the fall of SHDW Ruby and her team travel east in search of what is causing the rising number of Alpha Grimm. When they arrive one of them finds more then they can handle and has to fight to keep everything and everyone she loves safe. Sequel to SHDW Fall, chapters updated daily.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N AND I AM BACK! Sorry for yelling at everyone but I am excited to be back and posting this again. Everyone who continued to read my last part made me want to write this one so much more. I will be posting, hopefully, everyday but I got a new job so chapters may be a day late or something along those lines please bare with me. Otherwise I would love to hear from everyone, also I may be looking for beta readers if anyone is interested please message me. And as always Enjoy!**_

Ch. 1 Five Year Gap

It had been five years since Dante had fought his brother Virgil down in that cave under the very cabin he was fixing for him and his sister to one day live in. Blake and Yang had been fighting his former teammates Serene and Helena and by the time they had finished it was too late. They rushed down from outside the cabin, after backup arrived, only to find that Dantes body was gone from its spot next to the lifeless Virgil. A large amount of blood lead off deeper into the cave almost like someone, or something, drug him down into it. They both feared it was a grimm that had been under Virgils control and when he died it came out and found the body. They tried to follow the blood trail for as long as they could, but the farther they went the less blood there was for them to track, and when the trail went cold they both knew, deep down, he was really gone. They could follow the tunnels as far as they went and find only bones and grimm. They walked out of the tunnels and relayed the news to the rest of the team and everyone shared a silent moment for him. Wynne cried the hardest and Blake tried to keep hers in check, he had saved them both and that was a great cause to die for. They returned to Beacon and spent the next couple of week recovering. Blake all the while had keep hope in her heart that one day he would walk through the doors and make her life complete again, but as time went along he never did. Weeks passed and then months and then years and all the time she would `look at the door knowing it would open and he would be there. They continued their path towards becoming full fledged hunters and on the day of graduation Blake finally moved on but she never gave up that light in her heart that he had planted in their all those years ago. When she walked to collect her badge and earn the title of hunter she walked in a outfit that looked a lot like his, with more of a feminine touch. She kept her stomach showing and her pants had a white pin-stripe running down them, all in her own black and purple of course. She had her hair pulled back and to top it all off her ears were showing. She was proud to wear them now, after all he had shown her and Wynne, she felt it was time to start being who she was and not what she wanted to be. Her teammates supported her of course, and Wynne and her grew even closer as friends. After they graduated Yang, Blake, Wynne and Ruby went on and stayed as a full time hunter team, with Weiss returning to her family's company and coming back every now and then to work with the team. Blake started to carry Dantes weapons with her now as well, it felt comforting to her to have something of his with her for as much time as possible. As time went on more and more news of attacks from Alpha Grimm coming from the far east were being reported. As newly ordained hunters they decided they would make the long journey out that way and find out what was really going on. They packed up what they needed and headed out leaving their stuff behind of another big quest, little did they know what they would encounter on their way and who would be waiting for them at the end.

The man was standing behind the bar he worked serving drinks to those who came in from the bitter cold. He looked over the crowd that had gathered that night, one that was overly happy about something or other he never really paid much attention to what they said. There were a few regulars that he did hold conversations with every now and then, then there was the ones he really liked the ones whose pictures hung on the wall. They had been there for as long as he could remember and looking up at them always seemed to cheer him up, it was like meeting up with an old friend. He was in a good mood until the drunk walked up and quite literally threw himself on the bar. "Hey man let me get four more beers for my friends and my friends." The man behind the bar rolled his eyes knowing the only way this drunk was going to leave him alone was to give him what he wanted. He opened 4 bottles in no time handing them to the drunk man.

"Here you go that will be…." Before he could finish the man was gone and over with his friends. "Everytime." From the other end of the bar a man raised his hand and in between his fingers was some money.

"I got it." The bartender made his way down to the man, who was sitting and drinking with his hood up. As the bartender got closer he could see the symbol of a hunter hiding under the cloak and he refused the money.

"Hunters drink for free."

"Then take this for them." He motioned his head to the drunk that was just at the bar and all of his friends. As the bartender reached out to take the money the hunter noticed a big scar on the man's right arm. "That's some scar you got there."

"Yeah funny part is I can't remember how I got it." The bartender was turning his arm over looking at the scars that lay opposite each other.

"Well whatever it was, lets hope it doesn't happen again." The hunter gulped down his drink and started to make his way out. The bartender watched through his grey eyes as he made his way out and thought to himself.

"I always wanted to be a hunter."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N So I still like the everyday uploads but I am trying to make the chapters longer then in the last one. Thank you to the guest who left me a review it's good to be back. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 2 To the East

The team had taken the mission to find out why so many of the new Beowolfs were Alphas. The team would be Blake, Yang, Ruby and Wynne with Weiss sitting this one out due to work with her families company. They did not have much to go on other then all the grimm had been coming from the far east and moving inward at an alarming rate. As the team packed they discussed the plan that they had been working on. Ruby had stayed as the team leader and was the one who started the conversation. "So we ride out on the train as far as we can and from there we are on foot." Wynne had been working next to her girlfriend and bumped into her as she worked.

"Sorry, but I still don't understand why we will be on foot." Ruby looked up from her own packing to the girl standing next to her and then the answer hit her.

"Oh that's right you have never been out that far."

"No." Yang was the one who spoke up next dropping her bag to the floor.

"Around this time of the year out that far gets hammered by snow, which makes most forms of transportation near impossible." Blake was still packing when her hands found a very special picture she kept with her most of the time.

"Yeah, though they do keep the snow lower enough to walk through but it piles up fast." Ruby had finished packing and looked up to see Blake staring at the picture in her hands. She made her way over to one of her best friends and looked over her shoulder. The picture was one of many taken on the night of the first dance the school had so many years ago. It showed Blake and Dante dancing together from the side with Blake looking up into Dantes eyes. "I don't think I have seen that one before." Blake looked up at the more bubbly of her teammates and smiled at her.

"This is a very special one I keep close to me at all times." She had not noticed that the rest of the team had gathered around her to look at the picture she had in her hands. Yang smiled looking at the picture remembering the night she took it and how happy the two looked.

"If I recall I took this." She said laying a hand on the girls shoulder. Blake smiled and looked up, but behind the smile Yang could see the hurt and the tears she wanted to cry. Yang had to be proud of her little faunus. She had moved on somehow without giving up the love she had for him, something Yang thought would drive the girl insane. Yet here she was with a smile on and ready to do the job that lay before her. Blake took her by surprise when she responded to the statement.

"Yeah you did, I remember right after you took it you stole me right out of his arms and made me dance with you." Wynne started to laugh next to them causing them to look over to her.

"I can't get the look of his dumb face out of my head when you did that." One after the other the three girls started to laugh right along with Wynne. Blake slipped the picture into her inside vest pocket, close to her heart, and picked up her bags heading for the door and out of the ready room.

"Let's go all we are going to be late for our train." After the group collected themselves and their bags they headed for the door following Blake. The team got a car to the train and they all filed in picking one of the empty cabins. Ruby and Blake took seats next to the window and Yang sat down next to Blake and Wyne next to Ruby. Once they were all set in Ruby stretched.

"Alright well we are in for the long ride everyone get comfortable." It was not long till they were all set up with whatever they needed and as the night moved in they started to sleep, all except Blake. She stayed up and kept reading her book until they passed into a tunnel and her eyes started to strain, so she put her book down and leaned back starting to close her eyes. Before they could close all the way she caught something out of the corner of her eye. When she looked up she caught what she thought was blonde hair and … a black coat. She was on her feet and out the door looking both ways when she caught another glimpse of a long black coat and this time she saw blue eyes. She would have been right behind the figure if the train had not jerked to one side making her stumble. Once she caught her balance she chased after the figure into the next car but when she stepped in she was no longer in the train. She had stepped into a bar, one she had never seen before. As she looked around, turning away from the bar, she saw pictures hanging on the walls along with other posters or signs. As she continued to turn there was now a person behind the bar, one that looked very familiar to her. Even with his back to her and the longer hair she felt, in her heart, that this was Dante, but all of that seemed to collapse when he turned. He looked so much like him but everything seemed to be off, he had longer hair, which Blake knew Dante hated, grey eyes instead of the blue she was used to and the thing that stuck out the most, he had no tattoos on his arms at all. The more she stood there looking at the man the more a doubt crawled into her mind that the person she was looking at only looked like Dante. She slowly started to turn looking at the ground and started walking to the door she had come in. When she reached it she looked back at the man one more time and stepped through only to awaken in her seat, book on her chest. She was sweating and felt hot even in the coolness of the cabin. She turned and looked out the window seeing her own reflection.

"Don't kid yourself, he is gone." It was not long after that the train pulled into the last station it could make it to before the snow made it impossible to continue. As Blake stepped out she took in a deep breath of the cool air pulling his coat over her shoulders feeling the warming that is provided to her was almost like being wrapped in his arms again, almost.

"We better get moving if we want to reach our first checkpoint." Ruby warned as she started off with her bag in hand. The rest followed one after the next leaving Blake on the platform with her thoughts. It did not take her long to be after them but that dream would stay with her all the way to their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Nothing new to say here, but I see that reader numbers are low, I hope I did not wait to long, please let me hear from you. Enjoy.**_

Ch. 3 Through the Snow

It was not long into their walk that the wind kicked up and the snow started falling harder. It was to the point where they could no longer tell what time of day it was without looking at a watch. Ruby looked back over her shoulder to see where her team was and was shocked to see that, with the wind blowing this strong, she could barely make them out through the snow. They had not made it to the first checkpoint, but she thought it might be a good idea to take shelter in one of the buildings along the way. She picked out one that looked like an INN and started her way to it calling back to her other teammates. "We are headed for that building, just to get out of the snow for a bit."

"Does someone want to tell me why we did not bring the Ice Queen with us?" Yang called trying to find what building they were going for.

"I was wondering the same thing." Wynne called following the footsteps in the snow, leading to the front of the building. Blake was going to say something when movement coming from her left stopped her in her tracks. She snapped to her left reaching back to grip her weapon as she tried to focus her eyes through the heavy snow. She could feel Requiem sitting next to her normal weapons, she had taken to carrying them as well even though it was a bit of a burden, as she scanned the area looking for whatever had moved out in the snow. Once she was sure there was nothing there, which took some time, she turned back expecting to see the building her teammates went into, which was not there.

"Girls?" She called to the snow waiting for an answer that would not come. She looked around taking a few steps forward trying to find her team still calling to them. As she walked more movement went to her far left, she spun and pulled her weapon preparing herself for a fight. Through the heavy snow she could see the outline of someone walking away from her and through instinct she started to follow keeping her weapon clenched tight in her hands. She stayed a fair distance back from the person she was following, not knowing if he would be a friend or foe. She could make out the person she was following was wearing a coat and it was flapping in the wind, her mind raced thinking that she was going insane. After a few minutes of following they started to approach a building which seemed smaller than the hotel she had been moving to before her mind started to play tricks on her. As the figure hit the door it turned and looked out into the vast snow and thats when she saw it, the blue eyes, the longish blonde hair that was slicked back and the scruff on his chin. She tried to call out to him but the wind took her words before they even left her mouth. The man stepped into the building as she got closer she could read the bright glowing sign above the roof, The Last Gunslinger. As the door closed she broke out into a run trying as fast as she could to make it to the door and when she burst through she found herself in the hotel the others had gathered. Yang caught her as she busted in through the door before her face could meet the ground.

"Woah girl! I know its cold out there but damn, you don't need to slam into the floor to get warm." Yang steadied her as she looked around trying to make her vision come back to her, which only confused Yang more. "What's wrong Blake?" Blake was breathing heavy and there was a cold sweat running down her face and back, but her, alert as ever, responded calmly.

"The snow picked up and I had lost you guys. I started to panic is all." Even though it seemed like she was telling the truth Yang could tell she was lying but she knew better than to push the issue, if it was important Blake would tell her in time, so in typical Yang fashion she made a joke of it.

"Look I know you like me but damn." Blake shot her a look before turning and looking at the door they had come in. "Don't even think about it kitty." That was the name he used to call her and Yang started using it not to long after he was gone. Blake was fine with her using it as it always brought a smile to her face. It was something with the way she said it, almost trying to be seductive with it but at the same time just saying it. When she was finally fully on her feet and out of Yangs arms she brushed herself off.

"No, I was just hoping." Yang waited for her to finish her sentence and when she never did Yang made another joke.

"What for a Yeti to follow you in? Because as cool as that sounds." Blake looked from the door to her teammate, who had a giant smile on her face which upon seeing made her smile, and then to the others standing at the check in desk. It was funny to her that in 5 years how little they all had changed, minus a few clothing swaps or letting ones hair grow, and if you asked Ruby she would say "Because I wanted to try long hair." But if you knew her well, the real reason was Wynne liked her hair long. Blake looked back to Yang who was still smiling and started to speak.

"Come on, let's get up there before they forget to get us a room." Blake started to make her way to the reception desk but Yang stay where she stood and just watched the other girl walk. Something was bothering her about the whole situation that had just happened. When Blake slammed through that door it was almost like she was chasing something, or someone, and when she finally looked up she seemed surprised she was in a hotel, almost like she expected to end up somewhere else. On the surface Yang wanted to know what was going on with her friend, but somewhere deep down she knew already. Blake had looked back over her shoulder and saw the blonde still standing there and smiled. "Lets go slowpoke, before all the good food is gone.' Yang started after the girl with a smile on her face. Whatever Blake was going through she was doing a good job at keeping it hidden.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N A guest said yesterday that the title reminds them of a band called In Hearts Wake, and I completely forgot they were a band, a band I used to like and now I liked them again. Thank you for reminding me, other then that I am still looking for betareaders for this please message me if your interested. Enjoy!**_

Ch.4 Waiting It Out

There were only 2 rooms available and each only had 2 beds so it was pretty obvious who would be rooming with who. Once they got their stuff dropped off in their rooms they decided to have a walk around the building From the outside, from what they could see anyway, it looked pretty small but as they walked they found it was longer than it was wide. Blake said she wanted to lay down and rest, that the cold took it out of her, so the other three decided to head off and get something to eat. On there way to find the dining room the three stumbled onto a indoor hot spring. "Oh we have to do this." Ruby said opening the door to see the size of the area the hot spring took up.

"Yeah but not without Blake." Yang said leaning on the doorframe looking over her two teammates. "So lets go eat first then we can." The two girls looked at each other and Wynne nodded first followed closely by Ruby.

"Yang, there is something wrong with Blake isn't there?" Wynne asked turning to face the older blonde. Yang could only nod at first, playing the incidents again in her head. The first one on the train, she had pretended to be asleep and she really was until Blake started thrashing in her seat. At first Yang just thought it was a nightmare, she had started having them ever since the lab, but once she started talking and calling his name she started to worry. Yang looked up to the faunus and shook her slowly.

"Honestly, I can't really tell. If there is something going on with her she is hiding it really well, but on the other hand they way she has been acting since we got on the train says something IS bothering her."

"Should we talk to her about it, maybe that would help?" Ruby asked walking towards the door and out of the hot springs area. Yang thought about this as they walked towards the dining room and the awaiting food.

"No I think she will just deny it, and plus I trust her to come and talk to me if something was ever bothering her, she has before." They had walked into the room which was set up buffet style and started getting food as they talked. Wynne was standing next to Yang and Ruby was in front of them both grabbing every cookie she could.

"You two really grew as friends huh?" Yang thought back of all the times they had sat and talked about anything that was bothering the fanus.

"Yeah with Dante gone I wanted her to still feel loved, though in a different way then he made her feel." Wynne listened as Yang explained how she had helped Blake through losing Dante for the second time and every step along the way to her feeling like herself again. "It was not easy, and a lot of it was trying to keep her from retreating into herself or completely breaking." Wynne and Yang had found seats as Ruby was still grabbing as much food as she could in one go. "We just kinda got closer as time went on." Yang turned and looked over her shoulder to her younger sister. "And Ruby has you now." When she turned back Wynne could see, really see, Yangs caring she has for the whole team for the first time. "And she will always have me but right now she does not need me and Blake did." Wynne reached over and lay her hand on Yangs.

"I can tell you miss him too, and there are nights when I miss his voice telling me good night. He has always been with me and these last 5 years have been the toughest of my life without him." Wynne felt a tear come to her eye and when she realized Ruby was on her way back she quickly wiped it away and got to eating. Yang had already started in on her food and by the time Ruby had sat down next to them.

"So when are we hitting that hot spring?" By the time the two of them looked up to answer Ruby, she had finished all of her food in one go.

"No matter how long we'll be together, I will never get used to that." Wynne said through a laugh.

Blake had went to the room to lay down and try to clear her head and the second her head hit the pillow she was out. Her body was telling her it was tired but her mind was saying the exact opposite. Even though she was asleep her mind was running, thinking over the mission, the things that have been happening to her, and as always how much she missed Dante. Her dreams were always the same but this time something strange happened. She was sitting at cafe style table, like the ones at her favorite tea place, but everywhere around her was white. The first thing she noticed was that the chair across from her was empty but after looking around it was filled. There he was sitting there just as she remembered him with a smile on his face and a book in his hands. She wanted to say something but she could not form the words and as her vision started to blur from the tears in her eyes she felt something behind her. She turned and to her surprise the white room was replaced with nothing, it was as if her chair was sitting at the end of the world and a black nothing filled behind it. When she turned back Dante was no longer there, he was replaced with a beautiful woman who had blonde shoulder length hair blue eyes and was in a white dress. Blake was caught in her gaze for a minute and when it finally broke she tried to speak again. The woman put a finger to her mouth in the widely known quiet motion, after the motion she lay her hand on top of Blakes. The touch calmed Blake completely and even though she had no idea who this person was she felt safe with her nearby. Blakes eyes started to feel heavy and as she closed her eyes the last thing she saw was a smile one that seemed so familiar to her. She slowly started to wake as her team made their way into the room, and for the first time in a long time she felt completely rested. She sat up in the bed and stretched as Yang went digging through the bags they brought. "Sleep well?"

"Best one in awhile." Yang smiled and looked up from her bag.

"Good then you can come relax with us at the hot spring." She said throwing Blakes towel at her which connected with her face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N My first Friday back and it feels great, I hope everyone is liking it so far. Enjoy.**_

Ch. 5 Relaxing and Understanding

"So let me get this straight, even though the hotel is pretty much booked solid there is no one here?" Blake asked getting her towel refolded after Yang hung up the phone to the front desk.

"Right." Blake just watched as Yang moved to her bag to grab her towel without saying so much as another word.

"Do you feel like explaining?" Yang looked up for a moment like she was thinking.

"Nope." She let her head drop and go back to looking for her towel which she finally found at the bottom on the bag.

"I swear sometimes I think you just like to torment me." Blake said draping the towel over her arm and moving to her friend. Her words got the reaction out of Yang she was expecting, which was a loud laugh. Once Yang had her towel over her shoulders, much like a cape, she turned to her friend.

"They book the hotel for the staff around this time of year incase they get stuck here. The money they earn for the summer and spring is more then enough to accommodate the low numbers they get in the winter."

"So we get the hot spring to ourselves?" Yang smiled and nodded heading for the door.

"We get it to ourselves." Yang repeated. As the two stepped out Wynne and Ruby stepped out from their room as well. "You guys ready for some relaxing time?" Wynne and Ruby both laughed and nodded.

"Feeling better Blake?" Wynne asked walking next to her friend. Blake thought back to the dream she had and honestly she felt the most rested she had in some time.

"Much thanks." She said smiling to her fellow faunus and stretching her back with a loud pop. "And now I feel even better" All the other girls give a small laugh as they walked towards the hot spring. Ruby caught up with her sister and started a conversation.

"Did you call the front desk?"

"Yeah we don't need to call and put it on hold because we have the run of this place." Yang said pointing her finger around the place.

"The whole place? What did a Yeit get everyone?" Yang got really loud when she answered.

"I already made that joke." Ruby jumped back from the outburst from Yang and both Blake and Wynne laughed watching the two. It did not take long for them to get to the area of the hotel where the hot spring was. The spring was divided into two halves one for males and one for females. They moved into the female side locker room and started to get their cloths off storing them in the lockers that were available. Ruby, thinking as a leader as always, wanted to continue going over the rest of the plan. It was Wynne, of all people, who spoke up as she was still getting undressed.

"Ruby, I love you I really do, but can't we just soak in a hot spring without going over mission briefs?" She looked over her shoulder back at Ruby just as she was pulling her leggings down and Wynne got a full eye full.

"I have to agree with your girlfriend on this one sis, lets just relax and stare at each others naked body." Blake started to smile and when she looked up to a mirror hanging on the wall in front of her and saw the smile on her own face, it was at that point when she finally saw her own smile she knew that something positive was going to happen. She decided that she would start having fun and to stop worrying about things that are not there. After fully getting undressed and getting her towel wrapped around herself Blake turned to the rest of the group.

"Guys I…. I need to tell you all something that has been happening with me." Yang could only smile knowing she was right from the start that this time would come. She turned to face the faunus, and even past the smile, she could see that something was bothering her deep down and it was all going to come to the surface very soon. Yang walked over to her and put a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Wait till we are in the hot spring, it will help you." Blake looked up to the blonde, who over the years she started seeing different sides of the blonde only a few were able to see. Blake just nodded and followed Yang out into the spring. The four hang their towels up on the rack and make their way out to the deepest part of the spring each taking a spot along the wall. Once they were settled Yang sat patiently, waiting for Blake to start, she did not want to push the issue until she was ready to talk herself. It took Blake some time to come up with the right things to say.

"It started happening as we crossed under the bridge coming out this way. Then it happened again out in the snow before we got here. The last time it happened was when I was sleeping while you guys ate." Blake eyes had not left the surface of the water the whole time but everyone else had their eyes on her. Wynne slide over next to her friend and lifted her head.

"What has been happening?" Blakes eyes never left Wynnes when she said her next sentence.

"I have been seeing him." It was Yangs turn to move closer to the girl she had taken to protecting.

"You mean?" She started but Blake cut her off.

"Yeah." She said turning towards Yang.

"What like in your dreams?" Yang was the one who took over talking. Blake thought for a few more minutes before going on.

"The first one and the last one they felt like dreams only more real. The second one I was awake, at least I think I was. But each one felt more and more real than the last." Ruby was getting more interested with everything that was being said.

"What have you been seeing?" Blake looked over to Ruby who only smiled back at one of her closest friends.

"The first one was a bar that he lead me to, but when I walked in, I don't know he looked like Dante but things were wrong. The second time I saw him and it was actually him and he was walking into, and now that I think about it, the bar I saw the first time. The Last Gunslinger." She looked around at the three other girls seated around her and Wynne asked the next question.

"And what about the third time?"

"That one was different, I was in this big empty space sitting at the tables from my favorite tea place. When I looked up he was sitting there looking at me with a book in his head, like he would when we would go there together. Then it was like the edge of the world just stopped behind me and when I looked back there was a woman there, she felt familiar but I had never seen her befor." Wynne interrupted before she could continue with her story.

" Was she blonde with blue eyes, just like Dante?" Blake turned to the girl confused and just looked at her.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I think you saw our mother."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N There are going to be some mushy chapters and this is one of them I hope everyone still enjoys!_**

Ch.6 Moving On

Blake could only look at the girl, she could not come up with anything to say. It was Yang who came to her aid.

"How can that even happen?" Wynne turned to Yang and under the water Ruby took Wynne's hand knowing that family was a tough area for her. Once Wynne found herself ready she answered.

"I don't know, you've seen pictures of her, maybe in your dream state you needed something comforting and from the stories you heard about the person she was your mind put her there to calm you." Blake looked at the girl and tried to understand what she was saying but something was bothering her.

"But why would I replace Dante with her? He was a calming force in my life and I never meet your mother."

"Again I don't know." Ruby did not want this to go on and open up more questions than answers.

"Look I'm glad you opened up to everyone Blake but at this point we are coming up with blanks and we are really here to relax so I think we do just that." Blake turned to her team leader and smiled then nodded sliding her back to a wall and leaning her head back. Yang followed her and did the thing she was best at, made a joke.

"And here I thought cats hated water." Blake never moved but a smile came across her face, a real smile. They spent the next 2 hours relaxing in the spring talking about anything they wanted to. Once they felt they were done they all got out and wrapped their towels around themselves and dried as best they could before heading back to grab their cloths. Once they were dressed it was around dinner time so they headed back to drop off their towels and then they headed back to the dining room for dinner. Once they got what they wanted and were all seated Ruby decided to go over the rest of the mission.

"Once the snow lets up we should move on to first checkpoint." Wynne spoke up through a mouth full of the pizza she was eating.

"That's a good plan but how long till the snow lets up enough for us to move on?" Blake pulled out her scroll and started looking through the weather reports for the local area.

"From what this is saying we have a day tomorrow where the snow will be lighter after that it's a few more days of heavy snow." When she looked up Ruby was done her food and working on a plate of cookies, her second of the day. Wynne had a smile on her face watching her girlfriend eat. "That seems to be our best day to move." Ruby nodded as she made her way through the plate in front of her.

"I say we get a good nights rest and head out first thing in the morning." Yang said standing up with her plate in her hand. Blake stood grabbing her plate and followed her friend back to the drop off.

"We will see you both tomorrow morning." Ruby called from her seat. Blake turned and smiled at the two as the pair made their way back to the room they shared. Once they were in the room, Yang took to the t.v while Blake picked up her book. Not long after the two found themselves in the bed they would share for the night. The two were laying facing away from each other when Blake started talking.

"Yang, I uh, don't know how to ask this." Yang looked back over her shoulder at Blake who was still looking at the wall. "Could you just…." Blake took a breath and tried to calm herself before asking her question. "Could you hold me? I just need to feel someone there."

"Of course." Yang turned and moved over behind Blake putting an arm around her.

"This is the first time, since you helped me, that I wanted him here with me and it's killing me that I can't have him"

"I know kitty cat and I will always be here, just sleep and I will keep the nightmares away." Blake could feel a tear run down her eye and land on her pillow and, with Yang holding her tight it did not take long for her to be asleep. "Sleep well kitty cat." Yang kissed her on the check and not too long after she was asleep herself. They both had one of the best night sleeps they have ever had since the night that Dante had died.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N So I have been reading the impossible Girl series by CakeLegend, really good series, and I had planned to put Neo in this already but after reading that I have somewhat changed my overall plans for her. Also some of these chapters my be short, due to the nautre of the switching back and forth but I hope to keep them around 1000 words. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 7 Leaving

As Blake slowly started to stir she felt the blond pull her towards her tighter. Blake remembered asking her last night to hold her so she could sleep. It had worked she did not have a dream, almost as if Yang had been able to fight them off. She felt safe with the blonde brawlers arm wrapped around her. Blake could feel her breath on the back of her neck and for a second she thought it was him lying behind her but the slightly audible snoring told her otherwise. Blake did not want to wake Yang, she was fine staying like this and letting Yang fight off everything that she was scared of, but she knew they had to get moving and the sooner the better. Almost as if she knew that Blake was going to say something Yang let out a loud yawn. "You awake kitty cat?"

"Yeah." Blake answered trying to keep her voice calm. Even though this was only happening the last few days, it was taking a real toll on her, seeing the one person that could build her up and also break her down was killing her.

"Did you have another dream?" Neither one of them had moved, and neither one of them had wanted to move from how they were right there in that moment.

"No, not this time."

"Do you want me to move?" Blake wanted to give everything in the world to say no, but knowing they had get moving told her otherwise. "Because I could get used to this." That was one of the things that Blake loved about Yang, no matter the situation she somehow was always able to make Blake smile, and she needed that now.

"To be honest I don't want you to but we have to get moving." Blake said stretching without sitting up. Yang pulled her arm back and almost as if on cue there was a knock at the door.

"Are you guys decent in there?" Blake had just swung her feet out onto the floor and Yang sprawled out on the bed, when she called back to her sister.

"Yeah come on in." Ruby was not dressed yet and looked like she had just crawled out of bed herself. Her hair was a mess and she was yawning trying to speak at the same time.

"Once we are all ready we should try and get going as soon as possible, we have a lot of ground to cover till checkpoint 1." She locked her fingers together and stretched her arms up cracking her back with a loud pop. Yang launched a pillow at her sister which smacked her right in the face.

"Egh gross Ruby you know I hate when you do that."

"Sorry forgot." Ruby said picking up the pillow and tossing it back on the bed then she turned to Blake. "How did you sleep Blake?" Blake looked back to Yang, who was still lying in the bed, nodded at her.

"Good."

"No dream?" Ruby asked moving closer to the girl.

"No dream." Ruby moved closer and wrapped her arms around the stunned faunus.

"I'm glad." Ruby says letting go of the girl and walking back out the door. "Bring your stuff down to breakfast, so we can leave straight from there." Ruby pulled the door closed behind her and walked away leaving the two to just look at each other.

"What was that, Yang?"

"Your guess is as good as mine kitty." Yang finally made her way out of bed and the two started getting dressed and getting their clothes together. It took Blake some time to get her hair pulled together and by the time they made their way to the dining room Wynne and Ruby had already started eating. The two made their way over and sat down across from their teammates. Wynne looked up and smiled at the pair.

"Good morning you 2." Blake smiled as she started to drink her tea and eat her food. Yang took over the conversation for her.

"Morning, and how did you 2 sleep?" Ruby was the one who answered, having already finished.

"We sleep fine, though someone could not get warm last night no matter how many blankets she stole." Wynnes head shot up and her hands turned up towards the roof.

"What so I don't like the cold, sue me." Blake felt a smile come across the her face watching the 2 across from her.

"Fine I am, give me all my blankets back." Wynne turned, with a smile, to her girlfriend and she leaned in and kissed her on the check. They both started to laugh causing the girls across to laugh as well. Once they finished their food and got dressed in their heavy winter clothes they started out into the snow heading towards checkpoint 1.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Sorry for the short chapter i promise they will get longer as it moves along. Sound off everyone I want to hear from you. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 8 Back Out Into the Snow

When the team stepped out into the snow for the first time the clod pulled the breath right from their lungs. If it were not for Dante's coat which Blake had pulled close, and the dust that made it special, she might have frozen solid. Much like the other faunus in the group Blake did not care much for the cold. The group put masks over their faces to help with breathing and once they all felt like they could move Ruby called out. "Alright lets get as much distance behind us as we can." The snow had not stopped but it was light enough for them to walk without losing what way they were headed. Yang stayed next to Blake just incase she were to have another dream while they were out in the snow, but as they walked it seemed she was fine. Yang started thinking to herself, she had been since Blake told her about these incidents, it seemed they they all revolved around Dante at this bar but there had to be more to it than that. She had been reluctant to talk with Blake about it, thinking she might break down or it would cause another dream to happen, one they would not be able to pull her out of., but now as she waked maybe it was a good idea.

"Hey Blake, mind if we talk?" Normally Yang would have made a joke or try to say something funny, but when it came to her best friend, she like to keep a level head. The girl looked left to Yang and knew what this was about.

"It's been bothering me too. I have been trying to put the pieces together but it feels like were missing something big."

"Well your instincts are as good as ever." The blonde says as she gently bumps shoulders with the faunus. Blake felt another smile come across her face and even through the mask Yang could see it. "But I was thinking the same thing, as scary as it sounds, something wants you to see this for whatever reason." The Wind started to kick up around them throwing snow past them. They had to squint but they could still make out the figures of Wynne and Ruby a few steps ahead of them. Blake had thought this a few times and now with the one person she trusts the most confirming it, it took a hold in her head as a best theory.

"Yeah but why?"

"That's a good questions kitty cat." Yang had not made it that far in her own head and now that is was said out loud it hit her. "Maybe they are trying to show you something important."

"Yeah I had gotten that, but what?" Yang looked forward to make sure Wynne and Ruby were still there and when she saw them she moved on with her thought.

"Well what are some of the things that stuck out to you." Blake thought back and was able to recall the dreams fairly well.

"Other than the guy looking really close to Dante and the name of the bar, not really." The two thought to themselves for a bit walking in the falling snow. The only noises were those of their boots crunching the snow under them.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think we need to wait and see if you have another dream." Blake only nodded at the idea and she would be lying if she said the idea did not scare her.

"I think your right Yang, but I don't want to." Yang put her arm around the girl and pulls her closer.

"I know kitty cat, I know." As they walked side by side another big guest of wind rushed by kicking up a lot of snow and obscuring vision almost entirely.

The figure come bursting in from the show as it whipped around him as he pushed the door closed behind him. The people in the bar did not seem to notice him as he walked in but they covered up from the cold. The man pulled his hood back and pulled his mask off. The female bartender looked up and a smile appeared on her face. "Hey Onyx."

"Hey Ocean." He called back making his way behind the bar. "How is the old man doing today?" The man named Onyx started taking his heavy coat and moving into the back room as Ocean followed.

"You mean Roland? Ah he's fine." Onyx hangs up his coat and turns back to the girl who was now leaning on the doorframe.

"So me and you tonight?" She smiled and turned back to look at the 2 people in the bar.

"Yeah and I don't think were gonna see many more people and I think these two are leaving soon." Onyx smiled looking up at his friend.

"So what your telling me is we are having another movie night."

"Damn right, porn as always." They both had a nice laugh as they moved back out behind the bar. They talked and when the final 2 people left, right before the storm got worse, the 2 moved back into the back room. There was a nice t.v in the back room and the two sat down and started their movies. As the wind and the snow kicked the power cut out and Ocean screamed.

"In my ear really?" Onyx said sticking a finger in his ear and try to stop the ringing.

"Sorry I got scared." Ocean said pulling her blanket tighter to herself and looking around in the dark.

"Just stay here I am going to check the breaker." Onyx went downstairs and took the few minutes it took to check and see that the breaker was fine. On his way back up Onyx slammed into one of the counters in the back scaring Ocean again.

"Damn it, you asshole." Onyx started to laugh as he grabbed a flashlight and some more blankets for them.

"Sorry about that, but it looks like the power just died, so we are going to have to wait it out."

"You know I hate the dark."

"That's why I grabbed these." He flipped on a flashlight and pointed it at her.

"Well don't blind me!" And as she was trying to block the light as he tossed the blankets at her as well. At first they talked for a bit but after a awhile they were asleep cuddled together to try and keep warm.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Waking Up Warm

Onyx woke up still cuddled next to the person who was there with him last night. The girl sleeping next to him had hair as blue as her name and eyes as pink as the early morning sky. This was not the first time that he woke up next to her in the almost 6 years he was here. When he first came stumbling into the town she was the one who took him in and helped him recover. Back then he had no memories of anything before seeing her face, she was even the one who gave him his name. Onyx had never seen her as more than just a close friend, the only friend her really had, and he knew she saw him the same way, but that did not stop her from teasing him. She was never mean about it and they both saw it all in good fun, but for some reason Onyx never felt an attraction to this girl. Onyx started looking around the room and saw that lights and other things were back on and running, telling him that the power had come back on sometime in the night. He started to get up and lay her down on the couch using his blankets as a pillow for her. He stretched as he made his way out into the bar area and as he started to clean the top of the bar the door opened. Without looking up Onyx called to the visitor. "Sorry we are closed, I just forgot to lock the door."

"That's fine as I am not looking for a drink." The man called back to Onyx as he made his way to the bar. "I'm actually looking for someone. I heard you look like him and just wanted to check." The man produced a picture of a younger man in black vest and purple tie.

"You with the local police?" Onyx said looking up from his bar and at the picture.

"No private investigator, his family and friends are worried about him." Onyx looked at the picture and to his surprise the man was right. The two looked very close but the eye color was different and and man in the picture had dark tattoos running down his arms.

"I haven't seen him myself and you're right we do look alike but those tattoos are a dead giveaway." Onyx pointed to the picture and ran his finger up the man's arms. The private detective pulls the picture back and looks over it again.

"Yeah I guess you're right, plus your eye color is different, you don't wear contacts do you?" Onyx laughs at the man's failed attempt at a joke.

"No, not that I know of." The guy puts the picture back in his pocket and makes his way back to the door turning his back to Onyx.

"Thanks for you help." Onyx blinked and the man was gone and out into the snow again. Onyx heard movement coming from behind him and as he turned Ocean was standing there in the doorway stretching and yawning at the same time. Once she was done she started to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Who was that?" She asks moving next to him and sitting up onto the bar.

"Private detective looking for someone." Onyx had returned to washing the top of the bar off and when he made it to her he smiled.

"Would you mind moving your perfectly formed ass." She smiled and jumped down off the bar and made her way out into the main sitting area, moving her hips a little more than she normally would.

"I'm glad you noticed." On the surface Onyx had a smile on his face but deep down and in the back of his mind something was bothering him about that picture. He showed up in the town wearing those exact same clothes.

Yang had spent another night cuddled next to Blake, one arm draped over her waist, as she held the faunus tight, and to be completely honest she really did not mind. It reminded her of doing the same thing with her sister when she was younger and had a bad dream. As much as the two wanted to solve this mystery, Blake was not ready for the next dream to come. Yang had awoke first this time, feeling the warmth of the girl in front of her. They had made it to the checkpoint last night right before the snow kicked back up. The checkpoints, that dotted across the planet, were built for hunters to take shelter during a mission. Each had everything a team would need for the night or however long they would be staying. Their other teammates did not know they had spent the night together, as Blake had came to Yang right before bed, she had felt embarrassed about the situation. Yang just lay and listened to the steady breathing of her best friend, Yang did not want to disturb the sleeping girl. Blake had slept soundly through the night once again and both her body and mind and shit down and she really slept. Her dream, one she has had a few times, was of the night her and Dante had spent in the cabin all those years ago. As Blake went through the dream she started making small noises in her sleep, and Yang, being as protective as she is, noticed and tried to wake her. She leaned on her arm and got close to her ears putting her other hand on the girls shoulder. "Blake, wake up." At first it did not seem to have an effect but the more Yang talked the more it seemed like Blake was coming out of it. "It's time to get up kitty cat." Blake's ears twitched giving Yang the message that she was awake. "Are you okay Blake?"

"Yeah, just fine., why?" Blake asks turning over and looking at the blonde.

"You were making noises I thought you were having a dream" Blake starts to blush remembering the dream she was having. "Oh it was that dream, sorry for interrupting." Yang started to laugh as the two got up to start their day.

"It's okay, I needed to get up anyway."

"Yeah it smells like Ruby and Wynne started breakfast." They headed down after getting fully dressed and ate with their team.

"Once the snow calms down we move on." Little did they know the next stop would be one that would change everything they had known up to this point.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N And another Friday is here,I hope everyone is enjoying this so far, I have so much planned. Enjoy!**_

Ch 10. Finishing the Message

The group had to wait for the snow to die down before moving on the the next checkpoint. Between here and there stood another small town that they could use as a rest stop if they needed to. Ruby had been keeping up with the reports of grimm sightings and it seemed like the snow was a double edged sword. On one hand the snow was stopping them from getting out to where the grimm had been coming from, but on the other hand it seemed even the grimm could not move in it. The sightings started to slow down with more and more snow. The team split up and spend they time they have doing whatever they want. Yang stripped down to next to nothing and decided to hit the gym and get a workout in. Ruby wanted to spend some time just relaxing so she went and jumped into a nice bath. Wynne wanted to catch up on some of her sleep and just stayed in bed. Blake decided to read and catch up on her book series, Ninjas of Love, and took it into the main sitting room to read. It was quiet and she could read in peace curled up on the somewhat comfortable couch. She had herself pulled into one corner and her feet under her as she read the book. The world around her seemed to fade as she became more and more entranced in her book. She was getting into a particularly heated section of the book when she noticed something strange. She seemed to no longer be in the same room she started in when she first started reading. It took her some time to figure out the change happened but once she did, her interest in the book dropped. She looked around the room and noticed she was not in a place she recognized from anywhere they had been. "Hello?" She called out in the low darkness seeing if anyone would answer. The area she was in seemed to be the rest area in some kind of bar or restaurant. She did not have long to look around the back room when she heard, what sounded like, a fight going on in the room that was out front of this room. She started to walk towards the noises. She slowly started towards the door and the sounds only got louder as she got closer. As she made it out into the main area of what she now knew what was the same bar she saw from her first dream only now it looked like a bomb went off in it. Tables and chairs were thrown everywhere, the stuff that was hanging on the walls had been torn down and most were broken. As she looked around a feeling of dread started to come over her and she could not explain why, and then she saw it. Sticking out from behind one of the flipped tables was a pair a feet. Her body was telling her not to go over to it but her mind was saying something different. Her mind was telling her she needed to see this no matter what it was, so she started to walk closer and as she did the feeling of pure dread started to intensify. As her eyes traced up the body her heart started to race as her mind processed what she was seeing. It was the guy who looked like Dante eyes open staring at her, she could tell he was dead just by looking at him. Something bothered her about this whole scene that was laid out in front of her. Her heart hurt more then it should at seeing this person dead, almost like it was trying to tell her something. As her eyes scanned the body her eyes fell on something she had not seen for a very long time. Laying next to the man's right hand was a mask, one of the very same group that Dante had worked so hard to remove from the planet. What was this all trying to tell her, she kneeled down and started to reach for the mask.

"Blake." She heard someone call from behind her. She turned to look over her shoulder but no one was there. "Blake!" Someone called again from seemingly out of nowhere. That's when it hit her, she was till in a dream state and someone was trying to wake her up. She closed her eyes and focused on the voice that was calling out to her. "Blake come back to me." As she open her eyes she could see the form of her blond friend standing over her. Yang pulls Blake into her chest suffocating her with her bust. "You had me scared Blake." Yang let go of the faunus and Blake leaned back in the couch. She leaned her head back trying to remember everything she saw in the dream. "Was it another dream?" Blake was breathing heavy and sweating just like all the other times.

"Yeah." She said through a heavy breath. "I think I know what the dreams are trying to tell me, finally." Yang looked at her hoping she would go on with her explanation. "The masks are not gone….." She looks up from leaning her head back. "And something bad is going to happen with them right at the center."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N First off, thanks to**_ thelastcenturion2015 _**for leaving me a nice comment. Second anything that is in BOLD is how Onyx or anyone interprets all Neo's actions into words. Just keep that in kind, and as always Enjoy!**_

Ch11. A Silent Watcher

Onyx liked the late shift at the bar, especially in the winter time, so whenever possible he took the closing shift and that was more than fine with Ocean. If she did not have to be there then she was more than happy to find something to do at her home. The bar had closed more than an hour ago and he was cleaning up for the night, cleaning the bar and tables and flipping the chairs on top of the tables. He swept over the floor gathering all he could and dumping it into the closest trash bin. Once he thought that the bar was clean enough he started getting his winter clothes on taking his time to make sure he was bundled up against the cold. He sent a text to Ocean to let her know he was heading home, something she insisted on, and started his way to the door. When he opened the door he was relieved to see that the wind was not blowing and the snow seemed to be dying down for now. He pulls the doors closed behind him and locks the door behind him. As he starts to walk he hears something behind him crunch in the snow. He stops dead in his tracks and so does the noise behind him. His eyes start to look over his shoulder as he slowly turns his head. He starts to turn and the only thing he sees, before he is able to turn all the way, is a blur of pink and then a umbrella pointed at his face. He does not move or breath only looks at the small girl. The sly grin she had on her face made him nervous just looking at her. They stood for what felt hours when all of a sudden the girl dropped her umbrella to her side and a wide smile came across almost saying. " **Haha got you again."**

"Neo, God every time, I can't seem to beat you." The girl wraps her arms around Onyx's neck.

" **Don't worry one day you will."** She let him go and puts her umbrella on her shoulder and wraps her arm around his as they walk.

"You keep saying that." The girl at his side had been there from the very start of him coming to this town, but she kept herself hidden until one night on his way home He was walking home alone one night and a grimm had somehow made its way into the town. He thought that would be the end of him, but no this girl jumped in and saved his life. That was three years ago and she had been living with him ever since, trying to train him just incase. She looks up at him.

" **Just take the advice."**

"Yeah alright." He says as the two walk back to his place. It was her idea to keep herself secret from everyone, and who was he to try and go against her. Once they made it to his place she handed him her umbrella and stayed by the door. He turned back to her with a frown on his face as she leaned against the house. "One of these days you really need to stop." She looked back to him as she pulled out her pack of cigarettes and lighter.

" **Yeah but, tonight is not that night."** Onyx rolls his eyes and walks into the house that he owned. The house was warm and it did not take him long for him to start to peel off his winter clothes. He hangs them up and starts to make his way into the kitchen and sees that Neo has already made food for him. A smile comes across his face, she does not seem like the type to cook, and with anyone else around she seems cold but for some reason around him she was open. He started to eat and not too long later Neo walked in and started to take off her winter clothes just like he did. When she turned a smile came across her face when she sees him eating the meal she had made for him. " **Well? Did I make it right."** Onyx nodded at the girl which made her let out a small sigh. He laughed to himself and finished eating the man cleaning the plate himself. Even though it's close to 5am both of them seem to be awake. He turns back to Neo to see her sitting on the table kicking her feet as she watched him.

"You know its rude to stare."

" **Sue me, plus what else am I going to do fuck off somewhere?"** Onyx raised his eyebrow and looked at her.

"What you do on your own time is on you." She looked away from him for a few seconds.

" **Ass."** Onyx started to laugh and that got a smile from the girl sitting on the table.

"Look I am going to grab a shower, don't stay up too much later I know you did not sleep much last night." He says as he makes his way back to the bathroom, looking back to her before walking in.

" **Don't tell me what to do."** Onyx stepped into the bathroom and Neo just watched. She hated keeping a secret from him and for this long, but she knew it had to be kept. It was the only real thing keeping him safe and that's all she wanted for him, as much as she wanted the man she knew back keeping him safe was more important. She started to move to her room, which was past the bathroom they both shared. As she made her way past she could hear him singing to himself and a smile came across her face. She put her hand to the door and dropped her head for a few seconds. " **I'm sorry friend but it has to be like this, for your own safety."** There was something more behind her eyes other than just friendship but either way it was something that needed to stay locked away. She drops her hand from the door and moves to her own room and closes the door getting changed and moving into her bed. Onyx let the hot water fall over his body washing off the grime of the day, plus the sound of water always relaxed him. He never understood why he would sing to himself nor did he know where the song came from but singing, it seemed to calm him. Once he felt he was clean he turned the water off and stepped out. He reached for his towel wrapping it around himself and walked to the mirror, something he did after every shower. He used his hand to wipe away the steam as his body slowly came into focus, his eyes fell on the various scars that ran all over his body. He started to trace them with his fingers hoping that something, anything would come back to him, but just like every time before nothing. In the room next to the shared bathroom Neo lay in her bed listening to the sounds. She knew his routine, she had watched him one time, and no matter how much time had passed it always hurt her deep in her heart to see him look at his body so confused. The thing that she hated the most was what she had become trying to forget about him in the first place.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N I know some of you are going to hate me for this but coming up to the end of this story, which is still a long way off, Dante will need to chose between Blake or Neo. you will see why later and I want your help deciding. Leave a review and tell me who you think he should be with. Enjoy!**_

Ch.12 Chasing Ghosts

12 Hours prior.

Blake sat in the same spot on the couch she had when she woke up from the newest dream. Her team was seated around her as they all listen to her tell them of her dream. She told them every detail that she could remember about that place how how she found the mask the the body. She even told them how her heart felt when she finally saw the body. They all listened without so much as a word as she told her story from the beginning to the end. Once she was done she looked at the face of every one of them. She could tell that each one was deep in thought trying to put the pieces together. Blake sat trying to as well, working through every dream and every detail that she had. What she was coming up with, and what seemed like everyone else was as well, was that someone wanted her and her team to stop whatever was going to happen. One of the things she did not understand was why were they showing her this man that looked so much like Dante. One of the only ideas she came up with was he was the first that they were going to attack the other, which she hoped she was wrong but they way evidence was stacking, the man from her dreams was the new leader and they would have to kill him. "What does everyone think?" She asks once her own thoughts are all pulled together and she has a theory together. Only Ruby looked up trying to think of anything to say. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it and shaking her head. Blake waited for a few more minutes and then started to the rest of her team breaking their thought process. "The way I see it is that one of two things is going on here, and I am leaning towards one more than the other." The three looked to her waiting for her to say what she was thinking.

"What Blake?" Yang asks trying to get Blake to talk again.

"Either that man is going to die first, or he is the new leader and we need to stop him." She says looking over the group. Wynne leans forward putting her hands in her face trying to think of something.

"That still leaves out why you saw Dante and our mother." She says through her hands to the open room. Yang looked across the two trying to figure out what to say.

"Maybe they are the ones trying to tell you about it, maybe their connection to each other and his to yours he can still send you messages from… well…..from." Wynne got fed up with what Yang was trying to say.

"From being dead, which makes no sense." She says smalling her hands down on the chair she was sitting in. She stands and and starts to walk around the small living area. "None of this makes any sense at all." She says and Ruby is one her feet grabbing her hands and trying to get her calmed down.

"Nala just relax we will figure this out, we always have." No matter what Wynne was going through Ruby was always able to calm her down just so much as a touch and a claiming word. The world could be falling down around them and as long as Ruby had her hand wrapped around Wynnes should would not care. She closed her eyes and started to breath trying to calm herself down. Blake continued to talk as she let Wynne calm herself.

"Here is my big problem, if we need to stop this guy why did my heart hurt so much when I looked at him." They all looked at her trying to figure everything out for a few seconds. Ruby looked at the group after deciding on what she wanted to say.

"Look I know this is something that we need to handle, but I think we are all forgetting the reason we came out here.' They all looked to her as not only the leader but as a friend. "We need to deal with whatever is making these Alpha grimm."

Blake was thinking of the conversation they had not too long ago. They had waited for the snow to calm down before they moved on from the first checkpoint. They had decided to stop at a close by hotel that was on the outskirts of the town that was not too far down the road. It was coming up on 3 a.m before they made it and got themselves checked in. They wanted to sleep and got quickly into their rooms and got to sleep. Tomorrow would bring something that would flip their lives upside down.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N I was feeling the love from you guys yesterday**_ Rez **_and another guest said they wanted Dante to stay with Blake, so unless something happens down the line, he will be staying with Blake, but Neo will still be part of his life. To the other guest who left a review, Wait then who is he? And Finally to_** Natus Ex Luce Et Umbra _**first off amazing name and thanks for all the love. I would tell you how they are still around but that would ruin the story for you, so just hold on for a bit longer if you can. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 13 A Meeting Set by Fate

Neo and Onyx sat across from each other eating what was their breakfast but everyone else's lunch. Onyx had made eggs and bacon before she had gotten up, in fact it was the small that did wake her up. She had stumbled out of her room still in her night clothes, which was no more than an oversized pink shirt and her underware. Onyx had heard her but he never turned to look at her and just kept cooking. She plopped down in her normal seat, where she now was eating the food he lay in front of her. Though she was eating her mind was elsewhere in a better time, one where she meet someone who changed her life, one she had to send away.

Neo had never been on, what some people would call, the right track in life. She was raised on the streets and took, almost immediately she took to theft to keep herself alive. At first she keep to small time targets, strangers on the street or small business owners getting only what she needed to survive. As time went on she got bolder and bolder moving her targets to bigger businesses and she started to rack up quite a bit of money, that was until one day she hit a shop that was a front for a mob family by the name of Hunter, which was ironic for her because she was now being hunted by a family named Hunter. She had been on the run for weeks but she slipped up, she had walked right into a trap. They had set up guards all over the city and got their hands on the fence she had been using to get money for her goods. She should have known that something was wrong the second he called her. She always went to him when she had something to sell, but she trusted him and went even when her mind was telling her not to go anywhere near the place, but she had and now she was running for her life, with most of her aura gone. Her mind was racing and she was scared, so not thinking she ran into an alleyway where she was cornered by 5 of the mobs men. She could have fought them off if her aura was not so low and she had not just ran a marathon. "We are only going to ask you once, the money, where is it?" Panting, all Neo could do was shake her head no, not that she could speak anyway, and they were not happy with it. It did not take them long to rush her and start beating her with their hands and feet. Kicking and punching whatever they could hit on the girl, 2 of them even had batons that they pulled to help make the job more efficient. She lost track of how many hits landed on her and not too long later she could feel blood flowing from parts of her head and face. She had already accepted the fact she was dead, and she deserved as much, not all of her robberies were clean and she had killed once or twice, none of the people she killed were innocent not by a long shot, but she had still taken lives. She knew this was it, this was how she was going to die, until she heard the voice, the voice of a knight come to save her.

"Hey, didn't your mothers ever teach you it's wrong to hit a girl?" Every one of them turned to the sound of the voice coming from the opening of the ally.

"Fuck off, this has nothing to do with you." She started to reach out for him only to have her arm kicked back.

"You see, I don't take kindly to men who put their hands on defenseless girls." One of the men was not having any of this new guys attitude and started walking towards the young man, who had his arms outstretched almost in a hugging fashion.

"I said this is none of your fucking business, understand?" She saw the young man smile at the thug.

"I won't even use my swords for this one." She watches as he unhooks the sheaths from his back and let them hit the ground.

"Think you're tough huh? Ill show you tough." The young man never moved when the thug pulled his hand back and connected with his face. It seemed like the punch did not even faze him. The young mans face changed from smiling to serious in a matter of seconds.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Neo knew the exact moment that the hit landed she was staring at someone who, like her, had a aura and could take a beating as long as it was up and his was full. "Let me try." The man grabbed the thugs hand spun the fist so that the bottom of his hand was facing up and using his free hand to snap the thugs elbow. He did all of this in only a few seconds from the moment of impact. The others heard the man scream and turned to face the two. The young man's smile came back as he knocked out the thug with a single punch watching his unconscious body hit the ground hard. "Who's next? Dante is looking for a fight." Dante, Neo thought to herself for a few seconds and came to the decision that she liked that name. She did not see the rest of the thugs go down but she heard it, the multiple bones cracking, the bodies hitting the ground and then nothing, silence. The blood that was running down her face was starting to pool around her. She felt a presence walking up beside her and kneel down next to her laying a hand on her. It was him, Dante, and she was not scared of him in the least, she knew he was not going to hurt her. "Can you move?" Neo shakes her head very slowly at him, his hand seems to calm her. "Okay don't stress yourself." She felt him shift next to her getting down on his knees. "Alright I am going to try and lift you, just relax I will try not to hurt you okay." She nodded this time just as slow. She felt him start to lift her and as much as her body hurt this did not, she felt safe in his arms. "My name is Dante, what's yours?" He asked her, she wanted to tell him her name but could not. She closed her eyes and turned her head into his chest blocking her face from view, she did not want him to see her cry. "Did you hear me?" There was a few seconds silence. "Neo did you hear me?" She shook her head and found she was back in their house and he was sitting across from her.

" **No, sorry I was too focused on this horrible food you call breakfast."** She looked over to him waiting for him to talk again.

"I said I have the night shift again tonight, you going to meet me again?" She turned away from him and back to her food.

" **I don't know, if I feel like it."** He laughed to himself, he could recall a time when it was hard to read what she was saying but now it was easy.

"Love you to." He said in a joking manner, almost like talking to a sister, She made sure he could not read her next thought.

" **Love, if only you knew."**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N Some more love from**_ Natus Ex Luce Et Umbra _**thanks again for the comment. And yes they will meet I do have something planned for it. Enjoy!**_

Ch 14 A Meeting Set by Fate pt 2

Neo sat on the couch in the living room of the house her and Onyx had shared for what felt like a lifetime. Her body might have been on that couch but her mind was back in time again. Ever since that morning her mind was bringing her back to the time when she first meet Dante.

He had carried her from the alleyway and tried to take her to a hospital to heal. She had started to panic thinking that someone would take her away at the hospital. Once Dante had gotten her calmed he told her that he would bring her back to a safe spot he knew about where he would take care of her. He had talked to her all the way and she never responded, even though she could not, he kept talking and every word calmed her. She did not fully remember what he was saying, she was in a lot of pain and her mind was racing, but he was talking and it took her mind off of the trip to where they were heading. Once they had finally made it to his safe house, he lay her down on the bed and started to look over her wounds. She did not last long once she was on the bed, or whatever she was laying on, she passed out as he worked. She had no idea how long she was out but when she woke up he was still there and sitting in a chair next to her. Once he saw she was up, he smiled at her and started to stand, moving closer to her. If this would have been anyone else she would have pulled away, even with how bad she was messed up, but for some reason she was perfectly calm around him. "You were pretty messed up, but I got the worst of it cleaned up, I did not want to… well remove your cloths." He was still smiling at her and she wanted to reach out and touch him, but she was in too much pain. "Hey just relax." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're still pretty banged up, try not to move so much." Neo looked up at him and his smile calmed her even more. "You can't talk, can you?" Neo started to shake your head and he stopped her. "It's fine, just relax, don't push yourself you will need a few days before you can start to move again. Your aura was drained almost to nothing, your body took most of the beating." He turns and grabs a wet cloth putting it to her face and cleaning it. She never winced in pain at his gentle touch, but a small smile started to spread over her face. "See that's better, I thought your face would break if you smiled." The more he watched her the more he was picking up on small things that she did. It was almost like she was talking with the way she looked at him and all the small things her face was doing. At first the small gestures and head movements did not mean anything, but the more he watched and the more he started looking at everything as one he was able to read what she was saying.

" **Thank you."**

Neo was laid out on the couch, she never remembered laying down, but there she was. She sit up and looked around the room trying to gauge the time by looking out the window. Her mind had put her to sleep at some point and now it was getting late again. She still had a few more hours before she needed to go get him so she decided to clean some. She never cleaned but he asked her once and since then she cared enough to do it just about everyday. Little did she know that things were going to change today.

Not to far away from where Neo was sitting team RWBY was waking up after their long walk. They needed to keep moving to reach the next checkpoint within the time table they set for themselves. They set off walking towards the next checkpoint which cut right through the town that Onyx was living in. "How long to the next checkpoint?" Wynne called from behind Ruby and between Yang and Blake. Ruby called back to her looking over her shoulder at the group.

"Once we pass through this town, it should be only a few more hours." As they walked through the two Blakes eyes fell on something that she thought she would only see in her dreams. Her feet stopped and her eyes went wide seeing the bar. Yang was the first one who noticed and stopped calling to the rest of the team.

"Hey wait!" The others stopped and looked back to see Blake just standing staring at a building that was set in maybe the middle of the town. She started to move towards it seeming lost in her own mind. The others started to follow not saying anything to her as she hit the door and pushed it open. As she walked in her eyes started to fall on everything that was on the walls, everything just like she saw in her dream. Her eyes found the bartender and her breath caught in her chest. The man turns and looks at them smiling and it feels likes her heart was going to stop.

"Welcome to The Last Gunslinger, what can I get for you?"


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15 Conflict

Blake seemed lost in everything that was going on around her until Yang came and put a hand on her shoulder. The bartender was still smiling waiting on them to answer, he did not seem like a bad guy, so Yang answered for them. "We are just going to take a table." She said trying to get Blake over and sat down. The bar seemed to be pretty popular that night as it was almost at capacity.

"Alright let me know when you decide and one of us will be over." Yang had not seen the girl with blue hair at first but once she made her way back to the bar area she took notice. The two looked like they were good friends and had been that way for a few years at least. Blake could not take her eyes off of the guy behind the bar, and Wynne was staring just as much. It was Ruby who broke the silence that had fallen on the team.

"Blake I know you said he looked a lot like Dante, but I swear I am looking AT Dante."

"It is kinda creepy." Yang said turning back to the group of them. "But some things are off just like Blake said." Wynne finally decided to join the conversation, as some more people came in from out in the cold.

"Yeah, as much as I hated them, the tattoos on his arms were dead giveaways, but this guy does not have any."

"And his eyes…. they are wrong. In my dreams his eyes were closer to Dante's but now that grey." They all turned to look at Blake as she spoke, none of them wanted to interrupt her. "But my heart, no my soul is telling me that it is him. It's saying close your eyes and when you open them it will be him standing there waiting for you, but everytime I do." Blake closed her eyes for half a minute and then opened them again. "Its still not him." Blake felt Yang put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to the blonde, who had a smile on her face.

"Good news, I guess that means we don't have to kill him." Blake let a smile slide across her face. "Damn her." She thought to herself. As much as she loved Yang for being there, the fact that she could make her smile almost at any time, really made her mad. Yang lifted her hand looking back at the bartenders. The guy took notice and started his way over.

"I got this one." Onyx said making his way around the side of the bar.

"Are you sure?" Ocean called after him

"Yeah jeez, you act like I don't do anything around here." He said looking back at the girl.

"That's because you don't!" He could not help but laugh at her as he made his way to the four girls. Wynne had kept her eyes on him all the way across, watching to see if he would do anything, but something else caught her eye. She started to get a strange feeling from everywhere around her and as she started to look around she saw almost everyone in there had been watching him and not in the someone is moving around fashion but more in the they have something planned fashion. She was about to say something to her team when the man made it to their table.

"I'm Onyx." He started with a small bow and everyone's eyes at the table went wide. He bowed the exact same way Dante did, even though things were not adding up, everyone at the table started to think the same thought. What if this is Dante. "What can I get for everyone?' Yang as responsive as ever spoke up before anyone could say anything.

"4 beers." She said before seeing Blake turn to look at her. "Sorry 3 beers and a milk, if you have it." Onyx turned and saw cat eyes first then eyes, and something called out to him about them. He wanted to reach across and take her face in his hands and kiss her. He shook the thought and responded with a smile, taking note of their weapons and then the hunter emblems they carried.

"3 beers and a milk it is." Yang started to reach into her pocket to pull out some money for him but he started to walk away without saying a word. Wynne let her eyes scan everyone in the room and same as before everyone was watching him. Thats when her keen eyes saw something she was sure was a weapon. She looked over the man who had it and saw no hunter symbol, she knew something was up. She leaned into Ruby who was sitting right next to her.

"Hey, I am getting a bad feeling about all of this." They had been together for so long Ruby completely trusted her and knew how to act. Without turning to look at her Ruby talked and Yang picked up on it.

"What's wrong Nala?" Wynne had started looking around and her eyes were picking up things that seemed off about the customers.

"None of them are drinking anything, they have a beer in front of them but most are still mostly full, they seem to be trying to avoid eye contact with each other." As the team started looking around they started to see she was right. Things started to click in Yangs head and now she knew what Blake's dreams were trying to tell her.

"it's them, and they are here to kill him."


	16. AN

_**Hey guys I wanted to give everyone a quick update on whats going on. 2 weeks ago I started a new job and have been training for it ever since, which has left me with little to no time to write. I also want to thank everyone who just Favorited or followed me or either of my stories. I know some of you will hate me for this, but for the week of 8/31 to 9/4 there will be up updates to In Shadows Wake. I am going to use what time I can get to try and get ahead so this wont happen again (no promises). In the mean time I would love to hear from you guys about anything, please give your feedback and any questions, I will try to answer them without ruining the story. I promise I will be back next week with regular uploads. If your looking for something to read in the mean time check out The Impossible Girl series and SHLD of Beacon both I really like. Talk to everyone soon.**_

 _ **CdrHakwye**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**A/N Sorry about the lack of a chapter yesterday, I got dragged to a cookout and was out most of the day and when i got home I crashed and went right to bed. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Till tomorrow, enjoy!**_

Ch. 16 Conflict pt 2

If there was one thing that had most changed about Ruby over the years was that she no longer ran head first into trouble, much of that could be attributed to her being with Wynne. If this was no more than 3 years ago she would have on top of the table yelling how she was going to take down everyone of them, but her she was calm and collected. "So what do we do, I don't think any of them recognize us, or know we are hunters." Blake looked around and tried to count how many of them were sitting there. She had counted 13 before she had lost count.

"Well I can say for sure there are 13 of them, and definitely more." The four exchanged glances trying to decide what to do next.

"Hold on, we don't even know why they are after him." Wynne said trying to get her teammates attention. They turned their heads to hear waiting for whatever she may say next. "We can't act until we know why, we don't want to lose the element of surprise." They all knew she was right but Blake had the a problem with just sitting there and waiting.

"Wait do we do then?" She asked looking around and seeing the the man named Onyx was on his way back. He was halfway between them and the bar carrying their drinks. Blake was the only one who watched him walk over, the other three were watching the other people in the bar.

"Sorry it took so long, had to clean a glass for the milk." He started to put the drinks down in front of them. For some reason Blake could not help but smile at him, and he smiled back. "That's 3 beers and a milk, enjoy." Blake had no idea why but she did not want him to leave, her heart was telling her she wanted him to stay by her side.

"Wait." She said it before she even realized what she was doing. The other turned to her, not angry but just wondering what she was doing.

"Is there something else I can get for you." If he was being honest with himself, and he wanted to be, when she told him to wait his heart jumped. What was wrong with him, he did not even know this girl, why did he feel like this. He turned and looked at her and neither one of them said anything, they had no idea what to say. Yang reached out and touched his arm to get his attention. It took him by surprise but he looked down and smiled at the blonde.

"We are all good here, thanks." He looked to Blake one more time before nodding and moving back to the bar. Once he was back Ocean was staring at him with the biggest dumbest smile he had even seen.

"What the hell is that about?" He asked looking to the blue haired girl. She just kept on smiling at him which was starting to make him angry.

"I saw you with that faunus, you two had looks." Onyx turned completely towards her and leaning on the bar.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ocean turned back to the bar, bending over it and grabbing an empty bottle, but she never answered just kept that smiling at him. "Well Ocean, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Come one, you can't be that thick." She said standing back up and dropping the bottle into the trash behind the bar. "The way you two were looking at each other."

"It was nothing." Onyx said turning to the back room to grab some more beer. Ocean followed him to the back room leaning on the door.

"Nothing? You two locked eyes like you were long lost lovers." Onyx rolled his eyes and started to stand and say something but before he could there was a loud crash followed by gunshots. Without even looking back Ocean ran to Onyx who pulled her away from the noises and whatever was going on. "What the hell?" Onyx could feel her shaking in his arms.

"Stay here, don't move." He started to stand but she grabbed his hand and tried to get him to stay.

"Don't go I'm scared." Before he could say anything, the four girls from the back table came rushing into the back room doing whatever they could to keep the men back. Onyx looked up and caught eyes with the faunus again, but this time they felt a different kind of connection. He turned back to Ocean and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just stay down, these are hunters, they will protect us." He moved from her and over the the others, stopping next to Blake. "What the hell is going on out there?" Blake seemed to freeze up as Onyx talked to her, so Wynne moved over to to him.

"These men out there are here to kill you.." She said looking back out the door using her shotgun to keep everyone out there back.

"Why me? What did I do?"

"We don't know, just stay back here and stay low." Onyx tried to look out into the main bar area but Yang pushed him back and onto the ground.

"Just send the man out and you all can walk out of here!" One of them called into the back room.

"Yeah that's not going to happen." Yang called back to them as she fired off 2 shots at the men. Onyx looked back at Ocean who had her knees pulled into her chest.

"I'm not gonna let anyone get hurt over me, just let me go out there and all of this will be over." Ruby was the one who tried to stop him him but before anyone knew what was going on Onyx had sprinted past them and out into the bar. Everyone of them that was left, which was maybe 5, had their guns on him. He had his hands raised and was slowly moving towards the group of them.

"Damn it, how did he get past everyone?" Yang asked looking to the rest of the group.

"I did not even see him move." Ruby said looking up to her older sister.

"Did anyone see him move?" The looks of the others told her that none of them had seen him. As the girls in the back talked Onyx had made his way over to the remaining men, who had all moved around him. None of them took their guns off of him but something happened the second one of them grabbed his wrist. He felt something take over his body as he kicked the man hard sending him back. The others tried to move in but, Onyx used his foot to lift a close table spinning it until the top was facing them and then kicking it hard forward taking out 2 more. The last two charged him. He dodged each of their attacks easily ducking left or rolling right. Once he was back on his feet the first one that rushed him he put down with a single shot to the side of his head. The other moved in to attack and found that Onyx was no longer where he was. Before he knew what happened he had arms around his neck and he was passing out and darkness took him. Ruby and her team picked up on the silence almost immediately and started to walk out. Blake was the first one out and what she saw, she did not know how to react. Onyx was standing around the bodies of the people trying to attack him with his eyes closed. When he opened them his eyes changed from blue back to the grey they were before.


	18. Chapter 17

_**A/N I had a guest tell me yesterday, that this is fantastic and to please keep going. It kinda put a drive in me to write more and I will. Hearing from you guys from time to time is what keeps me going. So if you like the story drop me a message or review and let me know, I love all input even if you want to talk about just Dante. Enjoy !**_

Ch. 17 Broken Man

Blake could not comprehend what she just saw. "His eyes they changed." She said to herself but loud enough for Wynne to hear.

"What do you mean his eyes changed?" Wynne had turned to Blake but before anyone could answer, Onyx dropped to his knees looking at his hands.

"What…. just happened to me?" Onyx looked lost, kneeling in the center of all the unconscious men who were there to try and kill him. Blake couldn't help but feel sad for him, he looked like a broken man, one who did not know himself. Blake started to make her way over to him making sure to take each step slow.

"Blake wait." Yang started, Blake turned and looked at the blonde and just raised her hand, and turned back to Onyx. She had no idea what to think, or even less of an idea on what to do, but something was telling her she needed to be next to him. In her mind she was completely convinced that the man before her was Dante, she was just not sure how. As she made it to him he looked up at her with a hurt she could not fully understand. He looked like he was in pain and at the same time numb to the whole situation

"What happened to me." Blake dropped down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but I promise you I will find out." Ocean had made her way out of the back room and saw him on the ground. When he looked up and she looked into his eyes, she got a chill. She was no longer looking at Onyx but someone who she had never met before. He looked the same and even talked the same but there was something new in there.

"Ocean I….." She ran over to him and threw her arms around him dropping to her knees.

"Onyx, don't be afraid, these people can help you, you can finally get your memories back." Onyx had no idea how to react and he looked up to Blake, who smiled and nodded at him. "Just stay with them and, I know they can help you." The others moved out into the main bar area and had gathered around him. Wynne bent down next to him and really looked at him trying to decide who she was really looking at. She smiled, thinking back to the first time Dante meet her at her.

"My name is Wynne." She said as Ruby walked up behind her girlfriend and crouching down next to her. "And this is my girlfriend Ruby." Ocean had let go of him and moved to the side so he could see everyone who had tried to save him. "The girl right next to you is Blake." Onyx turned to see the faunus who was still next to him. The one he felt so weird about, it felt like love but, he had never met her before. She just smiled and kept her hand on his shoulder as Wynne kept talking. "And last, Yang, she can be a bit."

"Heya hot stuff, you look like you could use a hug." Yang said pulling him into her chest as she nearly killing him with her strength.

"Flirty." Wynne finished as Yang let him go. Blake started to help him stand and when he was up she kept smiling at him and said.

"Listen we don't know why these people were after you, but I promise if you stay with us we will find out why." Wynne took over for Blake.

"And Ocean you said, he did not have his memories." Ocean turned to Wynne and only nodded not knowing what to say.

"We can try and help you with that as well." It was at this point that Onyx had remembered that Neo was still at his place waiting for him.

"I would liek that, but we need to go to my place so I can get some things." Blake looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, trying to decide if they had time.

"Okay but we have to make it fast." Onyx nodded and smiled feeling safe with her by his side, but in his head he was saying "I hope Neo is okay with all of this."


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N As it stands right now Dante WILL be staying with Blake, but Neo will always be a part of his life, I know its kinda ruining the story but I just want everyone to know now so they are not mad at me later. Enjoy!**

Ch. 18 Neo vs. Blake

Once everything was calmed down it took Ocean pretty much begging Onyx to go with Blake and her team, even though he had already said yes. He said it was just the adrenaline pumping through his veins, and now that it was gone he was scared and had no idea how to react to the whole situation. Ocean knew he was telling the truth, she could see it in his eyes, but at the same time she knew, from the moment she meet him 5 years ago, something was different about him and that this was the best thing for him. Before she even knew what she was doing, her mind took over and she did something that she had only thought about once or twice over the years.. She kissed him. It was not a long and passionate kiss but more a small kiss to the lips. To say it caught him off guard would be a huge understatement. He did not pull back but his eyes went wide and his hands came up to her shoulders, though he did not push her away. When she pulled back, she pulled him into a hug and talked to him like she always did. She told him everything she ever felt about him, with each word she said he could feel her meaning. So here he was walking back to his house with the group of hunters surrounding him. His eyes were down and he was working through all the details of what had just happened. Some of the girls he was now traveling with were trying to talk with him, but he was ignoring them. The thing that worried him the most about this whole thing, was how Neo was going to take all of this. She did not really like to be around people, thinking about it now, he was the only one she seemed comfortable around. It was not until he felt someone slip a hand into his own that he was pulled out of his thoughts. He looked to his hand first and traced the arm up and meet eyes with the girl named Blake. She smiled at him and looking in her eyes he felt, he was not sure what he felt, there was so many emotions clashing together in his head. It looked like she was having the same problem, she wanted to say something but she held back. Instead she said something to try and make Onyx a little more comfortable. "Look I know you are not sure about this whole thing, but if you can just trust us we will work this out and figure out whatever is going on." It seemed to work as Onyx let a small smile creep across his face, but at the same time he still was not sure about the whole thing. He did not say anything and just let his head drop back down, but Blake never let go of his hand. He thought about all the things that did not make sense in his life and tried to put the puzzle together. They all felt bad for him, he was in the center of this and he had no idea why, he did not even know who he really was. Wynne moved over next to him and bumped his shoulder, like she used to do with Dante, hoping it would jog his memory.

After seeing what she saw this night, she was completely convinced that this man was Dante, but something happened to him to where he lost his memories. Looking around to the others it seems they felt the same about him, even though some of the things about him did not add up. The missing tattoos, the different colored eyes, he even talked like someone else, but what Blake had seen at the end of the fight, when his eyes changed from blue to grey, gave her hope. She had not told anyone about that she saw, because she was not sure if it was really him, even though her heart said otherwise.

"Hey, I know things seem weird for you, there was a time when I felt the same. I was not sure if I was going to make it through the night. But there was someone there for me, someone I could trust and lean on." Onyx looked up to her and she knew, for whatever reason, she was getting through to him.

"Who was it?" Wynne turned and smiled to him.

"My brother. Whenever I needed him he was standing there right next to me ready to fight whatever it was that was standing across from me. He was there when I cried, when I laughed, and….." She turned and looked to Ruby who was walking farther ahead of them. "When I fell in love." Onyx followed her eyes to the front of the group and found Ruby. He smiled and turned back to Wynne to continue listening to what she had to say. Blake had been holding his hand the whole time and smiled when he started to talk with Wynne.

"Where is he now?" It was a simple question but it was also one that Wynne was not expecting or ready to answer. Blake was not ready for the question either, and they both started to panic when, always the lifesaver Yang, came up with something on the spot, and it was not a total lie.

"He is on a trip, and we are hoping he will be back soon." Onyx turned to Yang who smiled and nodded at him. He turned back and saw that they were coming up on his place, inside he knew that he should tell them about the girl who was living with him. He had not noticed that Blake was still holding his hand, so when he stopped she pulled him not expecting him to stop.

"What wrong?" She asked turning to him, still hand in hand.

"I think you should know, that I don't live alone, and she can be a tad over protective of me, so let me lead and then you all can follow." Blake looked to the rest of her team and Ruby shrugged.

"Alright, just lead the way." Wynne said. Onyx moved to his door and started to unlock it when he dropped the bomb on them.

"Her name is Neo."


	20. Chapter 19

_**A/N I had someone ask if i could increase the chapter length, which I can try to do, but I just wanted to let people know something real quick. When I write I don't write for length, I write until I feel like the chapter is where it needs to be. That being said I will try to make them a tad bit longer if people want that.**_

Ch. 19 Neo vs. Blake pt 2

Neo found herself in a spot she had been coming to very often when Onyx was not around. She was in his room with the closet opened and a certain outfit of his hanging on the door. She would run her hands over the damaged material, finding every imperfection small or large. The right side was covered in dried blood and just looking at it brought back memories of when she found him down in that cave bleeding to death, barely clinging to life. She forced the memories aside for better ones, of after he had saved her and she was up and walking.

Dante and Neo had been walking through the city, with Wynne not too far behind them. At first Wynne did not know how to react to the girl who Dante had saved, but over time she grew to like the girl. It had been a little more than a month since Dante had jumped in and saved her from the beating she was getting from the mobsters and since then they had been attached at the hip. Wynne was taking longer getting used to the way she "spoke", but she was slowly catching on. Neo had asked him to not tell too many people about her, which was easy, as Serene and Helena had left on a job a few days before hand. Why they were walking through the city in the first place she had forgotten, but as the traveled Dante would talk and talk, trying to get Neo to look here or there as he pointed out more and more things to her. She felt calm and at peace for the first time in her life, walking next to him and just listening to him. She slowly reached out and slipped her hand into his which he let her do but did not acknowledge and just kept right on talking. When Wynne noticed them hold hands she smiled to herself and moved up past them. Neo watched the faunus girl as she got sprinting past them, she watched her hair blow in the wind and her clothes dance around her. It was at that point that she remembered she was still in the ratty clothes that she had been wearing and all of a sudden she felt self conscious about her clothes. It was not too much longer that Wynne had come sprinting back to them with a bright smile on her face. "Come on Neo, you need to see this." Wynne reached out and grabbed Neo by the hand smiling as she waited for her to follow. Neo looked up to Dante.

"Go ahead I will be right behind you." Neo nodded and let go of his hand and the two of them went running ahead. It did not take long before Dante caught up to them, they were both looking into a store window. When he walked up behind the two his sister turned up to him and smiled at him.

"Neo has to try it on, I think she will look amazing in it." Neo turned to look at Dante as well after not too much time had passed.

" **You have got to be kidding me.** " Dante smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. Wynne looked from Dante to neo excitedly and waited for an answer.

"What did she say?"

"She said she would love to."

Ever since then her little half jacket with tails has been a main part of any of her outfits. She loved it so much, and loved it even more since they helped her pick it out. She ran her hand once more over the tattered fabric that was once Dante's old outfit. For the life of her she had no idea why onya had kept it, maybe he was trying to reclaim his memories but that was a long shot. She put the clothes back into his closest, closed the door and walked out. He would be never the wiser like every other time before. As she made her way out to the kitchen she heard something move at the door. She grabbed for her umbrella, which has yet to be named, and made her way slowly to the door. In one fluid motion it burst open followed by a blur of something that collided hard with her sending her back. Neo barely had time to get her umbrella up in a defensive stance. What she saw on the other side of her umbrella shocked her, Blake had rushed past Onyx and started attacking the girl.

"Stop." Onyx called from the door only to be pushed aside by Yang who charged into the fray next. The three did a dance of blade and bullet that had itself contained in Onyx's apartment. Onyx was back on his feet with the help of Wynne and see he was standing in the doorway watching Neo fight with the two girls. Neo was good, very good, but being caught off guard and having two opponents to fight at the same time was taking its toll on her and it was showing. Together the two knocked her to the ground but before either of them could advance on the opening Onyx appeared between them. He was standing facing the two girls making sure they could not take another step forward.

"Move!" Yang yelled looking past him to the girl on the floor.

"No!" Onyx called back to her. "I don't know what's going on here but it ends now." He said turning his back to the two girls and helping Neo up. "Are you okay?"

" **Yeah, fuckers caught me off guard, won't happen again.** " Onyx brushed her off and pulled her into a hug, one she blushed through. Yang and Blake looked to each other and then at the door, towards Ruby and Wynne only to have their eyes fall back on Neo and Onyx. Onyx let go of Neo and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't care about that, as long as you're okay." She looked up to him with butterflies in her stomach.

" **Yeah, I'm fine.** " Onyx makes a quick turn back to the group.

"Next person who tries to attack the person who saved me life, needs to go through me." To say that they all had a stunned look on their faces would be a understatement. Wynne was the one who walked forward and asked the big question. "What do you mean saved your life?" Onyx looked to her and thought for a moment.

"Ill tell you while we are on the road we don't have much time, I assume." Ruby stepped into the house and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah if they found your job, they won't be far long after where you live." Onyx did not even need to say anything to Neo, she was already moving getting what she needed from both of their rooms.

"Then let's make this quick."


	21. Chapter 20

_**A/N 2 things today, I had someone ask if Dante and Virgil were taken from DmC, in some aspects yes, More Virgil then Dante, and to be honest I picked Dante's name first so it only seemed fitting his brother be named Virgil. Second this one felt a tad bit rushed, but I had no idea what I wanted to do. But I have some big plans coming up, be ready.**_

Ch. 20 Stories Shared

The masks were moving around the house in complete silence making sure they were not seen from any of the windows and the light flooding from them. They had the house surrounded in what felt like no time, moving as one. There was music coming from inside the house and what sounded like voices. The group moved to make sure all exits were covered before the leader kicked the door open. Him and a few others standing at the front door rushed in clearing room after room. Once each room was clear they stood in the living room and the captain, looked very upset. "Damn it, we missed them." He said kicking over the the t.v in the center of the room. Most of his men were scared of him from the start, but seeing him get angry pushed their fear to a whole different level. One of the men stepped back from him and before he knew it the captain had his hands around his neck. "If we don't find him I will make sure each and every one of you are dead before the sun comes up." Without so much as a warning he threw the man, hard, back into the wall and sending his fist hard into the man's jaw knocking him out in one shot. He turned to the rest of the group making sure each one of them sees the rage in his eyes. "That man is the only one who can stop what our leader started, if he gets there before we stop him, I will make sure none of you get to see how it ends." I looks over everyone of his men, forcing his will onto them. "Burn the place down." He looks back at the man crumpled on the floor. "Leave him here." He walks out back out into the cold and stands looking around at the snow. "I will find you."

The group, now including Neo, had moved on and was walking through the cold making their way to the next checkpoint. The group of hunters did not like that Neo was now traveling with them, but it made Onyx happy, even though there was tension in the air. He was standing in the middle of them, hunters on one side Neo on the other. Blake was standing next to him and kept looking over past him at Neo. " **I don't like that the cat keeps looking at me.** " Onyx looked over to Neo, seeing the change in her stance and the way she holds herself.

"Just relax Neo, as long as they are with me, they promised not to do anything." Neo looked past him and to the group of hunters who were talking among themselves.

" **That does not mean I don't fucking like it.** " Before he could say anything he felt a shiver go down his back, and he pulled his arms across his body. " **Are you okay?** " Neo moved closer to to him and gently touched his arm.

"Felt like someone just walked over my grave." He says looking over to her. It takes a few seconds for him to feel right again and once he does he drops his arms back to his sides. Blake and the others have not really talked to him since Neo joined with them. Onyx turned to them and watched them talk to each other, Blake still walking next to him but she seemed distant. "Maybe if I told you all,\how she saved me maybe that will help." Yang looks past him and to the girl standing next to him.

"It would be a start." She says very harshly at not him but Neo. Onyx dropped his head and took a quick breath only to start with his story. They listened to his whole story and never said a whole word during it. It took him a long time to finish his story and while he talked they got closer and closer to the next checkpoint.

"She saved me, and that's why I trust her with my life." Most of the group could not get their heads around why this girl, the one they fought and who worked for one of the worst people they had ever met, went out of her way to save someone she had never met. Ruby looked at her scroll and saw they were coming up on the checkpoint.

"We can continue this discussion at the checkpoint." Everyone looked up and tried to look through the blowing snow at the building that was situated off the path and up a small hill.

"Lets get warm." Blake said trying to get everyone back on the same page and looking to Onyx and Neo. As they got close to the door Neo stopped and put her back to the wall. Onyx stopped as well looking to the group who had stopped not a few feet into the main door.

"Go ahead I'll be right in." Everyone but Blake moved on right away, but after a few minutes she moves on. He puts his back up against the wall next to her and watched as she pulled out her cigarettes, putting one to her lips.

" **Oh don't look at me like that, not now, not after the fucking day we had.** " Onyx never said anything just stood there as she smoked. Once she was done he put an arm over here and lead her inside.

"That was your last one, I hope you enjoyed it."


	22. Chapter 21

_**A/N Got called into work at 12:30 last night, been up for 26 hours, no chapter tomorrow, body hates me. *thunk***_

Ch.21 Meeting Again

Most of the party was tired by the time they got in the and settled. Onyx had to laugh, as he sat in the chair by the fire, never in his wildest dreams did he think he would be surrounded by this many people. He always felt he would just skate by in life not really making many friends or starting his own family, but then he was thrust into the middle of a fight he had no right being in and now he was stuck with these people. It's not like he hated the situation, in fact it was the complete opposite, it seemed like they all cared for him, until Neo was brought into the picture, but that was the strange thing that hit him as he sat there. When he thought back and he remembered how they talked to him, it was almost like they already knew him at some point. It was like they had been reunited with someone they had known most of their lives. They way they looked at him, especially Blake the faunus, it got his mind running, it was no secret he could not remember back past the last 5 years he was here, but he tired. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on each of their faces and the sound of their voices. For a long time nothing happened, he was just sitting there in the light of the fire with his eyes closed. He sat and sat and just before he was going to give up something happened. It was very small, and not very clear, but for a fraction of a second, he saw a flash of what he thought was Blake in a dress. He tried to focus on the vision, but before he could he felt a finger press into the center of his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw Neo standing in front of him with a very confused or worried look on her face. It did not take long for her face to return back to normal and she did what she called a smile. " **I'm going to bed, your roomed with me, try not to wake me when you come in or I will be fucking pissed at you.** " He smiled and left a small laugh escape his lips.

"I'll try my best Princess Pink." Neo rolled her eyes and leaned down and gave him a small hug, something she has been doing for a long time.

" **I hate when you fucking call me that. Please get to bed soon, I don't need you exhausted when we travel.** " He hugged her back with one arm, like he always does, and then watched her walk to their shared room. As much as he wanted to go and rest, he did not want to get up and give up on what was running through his head. Before he could get back to it he heard footsteps coming from farther down the hall that lead to the bedrooms. He watched and waited for whoever it was coming down the hall and when Blake stepped out of the doorway he was somewhat surprised.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He took her in for a few seconds and noticed that she was wearing a robe, and looked like not much more.

"Of course." He said after a few minutes of looking at her and seeing her face turn red. "Sorry I did not mean to stare." She smiled softly and made her way to the other chair in the room and sat down.

"It's okay, I guess I am so used to being around the other girls so." She seemed to relax when she finally got sat down. "You seemed deep in thought there, may I ask what it was about?" He looked from her to the fire and tried to get his thoughts together and come up with something to tell her. She watched him and made sure to take note of his expression and then smiled softly again. "It's fine if you can't tell me." He looked back to her with a neutral expression and nodded at her.

"It's hard for me, without knowing anything that happened before the last 5 years." She felt for him, she really did, Ocean had told them a small amount of what happened but she did not know the full story.

"What do you remember, if you don't mind me asking." He looked up at her again and was not sure if he should tell her everything, he was not sure who he was before and did not want to scare her.

"I don't remember much before waking up and seeing Ocean working on me. I had wandered into the two, badly wounded and she found me and nursed me back to health. That was 5 years ago." He decided that being honest with her was the best option. He could tell she was thinking about something and wanted to say it but could not.

"I lost someone around that time, and he was very important to me."

"I'm sorry." He said looking away from her, but she smiled and answered peacefully.

"It's okay, I know wherever he is, he loves me." Onyx looked back up and meet her eyes, there was something there behind her eyes and he could feel it. He wanted to talk with her all night and watch the sun come up with her, and that's exactly what they did. They talked all night, laughing and smiling and learning about each other and by the time the sun comes up they are both asleep in the chairs they are sitting in.


	23. Chapter 22

_**A/N Sorry about no chapter or update yesterday, I was still feeling the effects of my 29 hour day and when I got home I crashed hard. Everything she be good now, expect regular updates. Also someone begged me to let Dante and Blake get back to together soon, all I have to say is your going to hate me. And I mean HATE me.**_

Ch. 22 Decisions and Consequences

Neo had made it back to the room before Blake had stepped out of hers. Once the door was closed she leaned her back against it and let out a sigh. She was trying to wrap her head around what she just saw, and if it was what she thought it was, Onyx was in deep trouble. She ran her fingers through the hair on the top of her head and looked back at the door. She had intended to go back out and tell him everything, and try to undo the mess she had gotten him into. It is true she did not get the masks involved but everything else was her fault, in one way or the other. "No" She said to herself. "I can't think like that, I saved him." But something deep down in herself was still screaming at her that everything is her fault and always will be. She pushed those feelings down as far as she could and turned to go back out and tell him.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Neo stopped in her tracks, she already knew who it was without even needing to see what lay outside the door. She still wanted to walk out there and sit with him and talk with him, tell him everything she had done, but right now she could not. With Blake out there there would be a fight and with every fight between them she would drive Onyx back and back. She laughed to herself, Onyx, what a dumb name. That girl Ocean had named him that, the only reason being he was wearing back when she found him. Neo liked his old name way better, it had class and a strength to it that not many names carried, at least not to her. She wanted that man back, the man that saved her and kept her safe for 3 months when she was in trouble. She wanted her Dante back.

For the first month and a half everything seemed to be going just fine. Neo was enjoying her time with Dante and Wynne. They had taken her shopping and got her new clothes, Dante had brought her to a weaponsmith to get her own weapon. It took them a long time for to pick out her weapon, and he was very patient with her. She wanted to make sure that her weapon felt right to her. Dante watched as she walked around the room and and let her hand fall over each one letting her will move to it. None of them felt right to her, and then something caught her eye. It was way up on the top, and it was pink, so looked up at it and then turned to Dante. " **That one up there.** " Dante pulled himself off the wall and walked to the smith who smiled when he got close.

"The girl would like to see that one." Dante said pointing to the very top of one of the shelfs at the very back of the store. The smith turned and looked and started to walk back with Dante to the back of the store.

"Ah, yeah that one has been back there for some time. I made that a long time ago on a whim and no one seemed interested." Dante turned and saw that Neo was smiling at them as she walked behind them.

"It seems someone is now." Dante said turning back and keeping his eyes on the weapon Neo had picked out.

"So it would seem." It did not take long after that for her to fall in love with the weapon. The second she put her hand on it she knew it was perfect for her. She walked out with her new umbrella sword cane over her shoulder and smiling at Dante.

"You know you keep smiling at me like that and I will start to get ideas."

" **Alright, no need to get smart, you ass.** " She said letting the umbrella tip meet the ground using it to walk now. Dante felt a smile crawl across his face and once it was there he could not get rid of it. That was not too long after they bought her jacket for her, but things did not stay that way. The family that Dante had saved her from was now not only gunning for her but him and his sister as well. They started attacking them trying to get to her, but they went so far as to attack them in broad daylight. The first few times they held their own but one time they got Dante while he was eating. He came back busted up and bleeding, his face was black and blue, and his shoulder looked dislocated. Neo came running over to him but he just moved past her and into the bathroom. His sister went into it after him but neither one of them said anything. Neo could only look at the door and felt a single tear run down her eye. It was at that point right there, when she saw the man that saved her, the man she dare say she loved, beaten and broken that she decided to fix things anyway she could.

Neo had moved to the bed and was now lying staring up at the roof of the very tall building. She hated what she had to do to him and his sister but she knew it was the right thing. It did not make it any easier on her and she was still living with that up to this very day. She turned over and try to get to sleep which did not come easy, and once she did get to sleep she had no dream. She woke the next morning before everyone else and moved to the living room. She covered Onyx and Blake up and get to cooking breakfast for everyone. She really wanted to show them she changed and this was a very good way to start.


	24. AN 2

_**Sorry about the no update today, I have had no time to write. I was busy all weekend and when I get home from work I just want to sit down and relax. Once I get moved to my new shift, which is only 3 days a week, I should be able to type a lot more. I will try to upload as much as I can until then, but the chapters may be scattered. Please bare with me as I try to write and get stuff out for you guys. I am really sorry about all of this guys and gals but somethings cant be helped. I promise I will get chapters out for you guys as much as I can.**_

 _ **CdrHawkeye**_


	25. AN 3

Hi Guys CdrHawkeye here! I know I have been gone for some time and I deeply apologize for being away for as long as I have. I do have some good news to tell you all. I have started writing again! I am now all settled in at my new job working 13 hour night shifts. I am hoping to get ahead by a few chapters over the next week and started posting chapters again for the week starting November 2nd. I know I have been away for some time and I have missed each and everyone of you. I hope to see you all back for the next chapter.

Regards, CdrHawkeye


	26. Chapter 23

_**A/N Guess who is back! Damn it feels good to be writing again. I know this one could have been longer, but I am just getting back into the swing of things. Lots of twists and turns coming your way, I hope everyone is ready.**_

Ch. 23 Moving Towards Friendship

Yang was one of the first ones up, the smell of food pulling her from her deep sleep. As she opened her eyes and looked around the room, she started to remember the events of last night. She could admit that things had gotten out of hand, but at the same time they last time the group had meet Neo, they were enemies. The more she thought about what happened the prior night the more something started to bother her, they were the ones who attacked first. Just at the pure mention of her name, was the thing that set her off. Neither Blake nor her thought about it, they just rushed in and started fighting, in fact they both knocked Onyx right out of the way not caring about what happened to him. "Damn it!" She said under her breath after realizing they were the ones who messed everything up yesterday. She slammed her fist into the bed and at the same time started to stand, planting her feet on the floor and sat up in the bed. She ran her hand over her face pushing her hair back and over her shoulders and down her back. She pulled her arms back and pushed her chest out, in attempt to get her back to pop, it worked. She always felt the best way to get up was to give her back a nice loud pop, plus at this point the smell of food was too strong to ignore. She got up and out of bed, deciding to stay in her night clothes, but grabbed a robe to wrap herself in to protect from the cold. She moved her way to the door and opened it looking out into the cold hallway. She made her way to the main room and what caught her eyes was, what she would call, a very adorable sight. Onyx and Blake had passed out across from each other, someone had even covered them in blankets. They must have been talking and just passed out. She smiled and walked past them and into the kitchen. There was food spread out on the table and when she saw who it was making it, she silently cursed. It bothered her that she was even with them, but now she was making breakfast for them. Before Yang could say anything Onyx walked out into the kitchen, he looked half asleep and like his body was just working off instinct.

"Good morning Neo." He said taking a seat at the table and promptly put his head down in the spot he was sitting. It was like watching something from one of those family t.v shows. No more than a few seconds after Onyx lay his head down Neo turned and gave him a gently tap on the back of his head with the spatula. His head shot up and he rubbed at the spot where she tapped him. "Was that necessary?" Neither one of them had noticed her just standing in the doorway, and maybe that was for the better.

" **Don't bitch, I was about to put your food in front of you. I mean unless you want it on the back of your head, dumbass.** " Onyx let out a few short laughs and then smiled to her.

"Sorry." He simply said, almost like it was that easy, like just saying it was enough.

" **No harm, I know you fucking HATE mornings.** " She put a plate of sausage, bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Thank you Neo." He said starting in on the food that was now sitting in front of him. Yang decided to make her presence known with a small cough. Onyx looked up from his food and smiled when he saw the blond. Neo on the other hand did not have the same response, even though she was doing this to show she had changed, it was tough with the girl she fought the most with. Neo turned her back to the girl and continued making food for the rest of the group.

"Good morning Onyx." She looked up to the girl making the food. "Neo." Onyx looked over to Neo, just to see how she would react. In a very unexpected action, Neo turned and gave a small wave to the blond, which caused Onyx to smile.

"Good morning…. Yang? Was it." Onyx said meeting her gaze. "Please sit, Neo makes a very good breakfast, but her dinner, eh." He said looking back to his friend.

" **Bite me, asshole.** " Neo turned back to her cooking, with a smile on her face.

"I swear you really want me to, sometimes." Onyx said with a mouth full of food. Before he could even finish his sentence Neo had the spatula at the bottom of his chin, almost like a sword. Yang jumped to make a move towards the two but something made her stop. Both Neo and Onyx had smiles on their faces, almost like they had done this before. Instead of jumping at the pair, Yang made her way to a chair across from Onyx.

" **Another word from you, and no more food.** " Yang could feel a smile spread across her face, which she tried to hide. Not after too much longer the rest of the team joined them in the kitchen and they ate. It was almost like they had been a family for all of their lives. At this point Yang thought it was a good idea to bring up her thoughts from last night.

"I think we need to talk." She waited for everyone to be focused on her before she continued. "I think Onyx is Dante."


	27. Chapter 24

Ch. 24 Revelations

Neo tried to hide the fear that was starting to take over her body. As she looked around the room it seemed like no one but maybe Onyx was surprised by the words that Yang had just said. Onyx himself was looking around at each and everyone in the room trying to understand what was going through their heads. "I don't understand. How could I be this guy you have been looking for?" Just looking around the room he could tell that each and everyone of them had an idea. "Come on guys you can't be serious."

"It makes sense." This was Wynne, the fanus that looked like a fox. "Well in a loose terms." Onyx looked to her and tried to understand what she was saying but was coming up empty. Blake wanted to say something, anything, but her voice got caught in her throat. Yang saw what she was going through and stepped up to speak for her.

"Lets look at the facts that add up first." After she finished her food she pushed her plate away, closer to the center of the table. Neo, in an attempt to cover her nervousness and fear, she grabbed the plate and started to clean it. The others, not really know Neo did not see anything wrong with this action. Onys on the other hand knew something was wrong, Neo never washed her plates, in fact he did almost every night. Before Onyx could speak up and say something, Yang continued. "Dante, the man who died, or so we thought, we lost him around 5 years ago. From what you told us, you showed up here 5 years ago. You have no memory of before you showed up here." Onyx dropped his head, at this point giving in to the thoughts of what if this was true.

"Covered in bloody clothes, which looked like the exact ones in a picture that some guy brought in to the bar a few days ago." All the girls looked confused, even Neo, who had turned to look at Onyx from the sink.

" **What the fuck are you talking about Onyx?** " He could not really keep his eyes on her and once he picked up on what she was saying he looked away.

"Not too long ago, a guy came into the bar with a picture of a man in the exact clothes I was wearing the day I stumbled into town." His statement took the other girls by surprise and they could not help but look at him. It was Blake who spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Onyx looked up and when he meet her eyes something inside him clicked and then popped. At first it felt like a small headache and he was able to fight through it. He squinted his eyes and put a hand to his head.

"The first thing I remember is walking into town in bloodstained clothes. It was a suit vest white undershirt and purple tie." The others in the room looked at each other and started to smile. Across from them the headache was starting to intensify to the point to where it was almost crippling. The lights started to hurt and then even the smallest sound seemed deafening. Blake was the first to notice that Onyx now had both hands on his head. She broke off from the conversation that her and the rest of her team. He dropped his head and that's when she decided to act.

"Onyx what's wrong?" Her voice got to him, somehow, through all pain he was in, her voice got to him. He looked up and what she saw made her get too her feet fast and move to him. Neo saw it too and she moved to his other side. One eye was grey and the other blue, the same blue color that Date had. Neo knew exactly what was happening, his two minds were colliding with each other and battling to see which one would take over. What was happening was her fault and it might just be too late to stop it no matter what she did. Watching him now brought her back to what she did all that time ago.

It was another month and a half of trying to dodge the family that was out to get her and now the people who have been trying to help her. It was starting to really tick her off. Neo got Dantes attention and then started to talk with him. " **Hey Dante, can we talk about something?** " Dante was reading in a chair in the hotel room they had been using to hide for the last couple of days. His sister was out getting supplies and now would be her best chance at fixing this situation. Dante put his book down and nodded with a smile.

"What's up Neo?" She made her way to the chair that was situated across from him.

" **This family that has been chasing us, I feel.** " Before she could even say anything more Dante stopped her.

"I knew what i was getting myself into Neo." She already knew he was gonna be difficult, she had no idea why she was trying to talk. She already had her mind made up and this was how it had to be. She stood up and made her way over to him. Dante looked confused but he was not scared of this girl in the least. Neo was about to do something that she never wanted to, not to the man before her. She let her body take the lead and her mind just follow. She leaned in and let her lips meet his as she felt her aura start to take over them both. See there was a reason she was a mute, she was born with a very special gift. Through her kiss and letting her aura take over her, she could tamper with memories, she did not use this power often, but she had it. Dante leaned into the kiss and as he did her power started to remold his memories. She was removing the last three months of their lives together and with her gone the family would have no reason to come after him or his sister. As the power worked through his head he started to fall asleep and once he was out, she pulled back with tears in her eyes. Not too long she did the same thing to Wyne, albeit more awkwardly. Once they were both asleep, with their minds now wiped of her in the last three months. It hurt like hell and and it was the last thing she wanted to do, but it had to be done. The irony was that not a few days after that a man named Roman Torchwick took out the family that was after her. She wanted to go running back to Dante and Wynne, but after what she did, undoing it could end bad for both of them, so she decided to do the next best thing. She joined Roman in an attempt to distance herself.

But that was so long ago and now here he was going through the exact pain she tried to avoid. After awhile he seemed to calm down, with Neo holding his right hand and Blake holding his left. After he calmed down, he passed out almost instantaneously.

"Looks like we are not going anywhere today,' Yang said from the other side of the table. Everyone one looked at her with the same expression.

"No duh."


	28. Chapter 25

_**A/N Sorry about the no chapter the other day and I know this does not make up for it, but my new night shift makes it tough to type.**_

Ch 25. Coming Clean

It took most of the team to lift Onyx off the kitchen floor, after her dropped unconscious, and carry him into the bedroom. Once they made sure he was lying as comfortably as possible for someone in his state. Once they were all back out in the main area of the checkpoint and calmed down they started talking over what just happened. Blake and Neo seemed tied on who was more worried about Onyx and the little fit he had, Wynne was a close second. The three of them were pacing and driving Yang up a wall, Ruby on the other hand was just trying to get Wynne to calm down as well. "Alright everyone calm down!" Yang yelled out, her eyes going red and hair starting to move. Each and every one of them knew what that meant, and each decided that the best idea would be to just sit and keep quiet. Once they were all seated and comfortable she continued. "Good, now, we are going to talk this over, calmly." She took a seat of her own, closer to the fire then the others and rubbed her face with her hands. "Alright now what was that?" She asked pointing to the room where Onyx now lay. No one had an answer, but Neo knew what was going on.

"It looked like he was having one bad headache, and one I looked at him he had 2 different eye colors." Yang was focused on what Blake was saying and tuning everyone else out. "The strange thing was, only the grey eye looked like it was in pain." Wynne leaned forward and tried to comprehend what Blake was talking about.

"What does that mean?" Blake turned her eyes to Wynne and tried to explain it the best she could.

"His grey eye was wide and panicked but the blue eye seemed calm and when it saw me….. it looked lost." Yang leaned forward and when her hair dropped down in front of her face, she sat back up and pushed her hair back.

"After everything that we have seen, all the facts that line up, and now this. This is the proof I need to say for sure that Onyx is Dante." She looked around and the faces of the other girls seemed to agree with her. The only one that seemed upset was Nro, but none of them could understand what she said. Yang was trying to read her expression but no matter how hard she tried. "Neo I'm sorry I just can't read you." Before anyone could say anything Onyx said something from the hall leading into the area holding the bedrooms.

"She is scared." Blake was the first one on her feet followed by the rest of the group. She ran towards Onyx and slipped his arm over her head.

"I got you." He turned to her and smiled and Blake walked with him and sat him down across from Neo. Yang turned and now focused all her attention on Onyx.

"What do you mean she is scared?" Onyx shifted his gaze to the girl sitting across from him.

"Onyx please, don't." Their eyes meet and Onyx could tell that she was trying to hide something, something that she knew deep down would break one, if not both of them.

"Neo, I need to know what is going on. We all do, I need to be safe." It took her a lot longer to answer then what she normally would take. "Please." She could never say no to Onyx knowing who he really was.

"Okay, okay, I'll fucking tell you, but you need to promise to not freak out."

"I promise."


	29. Chapter 26

_**A/N I hope everyone does not hate these late night uploads. With me working the night shift its easier for me. Also the update schedule is getting changed from daily to regular, which could be anything just know they are coming. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 26 Learning

The others gathered around Neo and Onyx as she started to explain what she had done to not only him but Wynne as well. She explained the first time she had meet the pair of them. She started from the top and went all the way to the kiss that wiped their memories from their head. The two could only look at each other and then back to the pink haired girl. "Wait so does that mean I am Dante?" Most of the eyes in the room were on Neo at that point and she could feel them burning into whatever spot they had decided to focus on.

" **In a sense yes.** " She responded to him, meeting eyes with him like they always did.

"What did she say?" Blake asked from her spot standing in front of the fireplace.

"Hold on." Onyx responded. "But that does not make any sense. You said this happened before I came out here, but I have no memories at all of anything before being out here." He could feel another headache coming on and this one felt normal.

" **As I said, in a sense. That was not the only time we meet.** " Neo felt ashamed for having done this to him in the first place, and now she had to come clean with a room full of his friends watching them. " **I was the one who found you laying in a pool of your own blood deep down in that cave. You were so close to dead, but your aura never gave up. He healed you faster than I have ever seen fucking possible. But there was a down side. The more it healed you the more pain you fucking went through. I could not stand to see you in that much fucking pain. So I did the only thing I could. I locked all those memories away so the pain could not get to you. It worked but too well and wiped everything Dante had done and created this new person.** " Onyx looked shocked at what he was hearing, it was heard to put all the pieces together even knowing the facts.

"So what I became, you never planned?" Onyx asked looking up from his little thinking session. The others were lost in what they were seeing. None of them could understand Neo's end of the conversation, and from what onyx was saying they knew she was telling him everything.

" **No, I was hoping to just lock away all the pain of what was happening. Fuck! I was trying to save yourself not create another you!** "

"Alright enough, what has she been saying?" Yang asks getting tired of hearing a one sided conversation. Onyx, who had forgotten the others we even in the room, jumped when he heard Yang's voice. After calming down he explained everything that Neo had told to him to them. Surprisingly none of them saw this as a bad idea. In fact they all saw this as Neo saving Dante's life the first time. Blake stepped up with her own question next.

"Can it be reversed?" Neo looked to Blake and shook her head, which they all understood, but she had more to say to Onyx.

" **It's near impossible to reverse and even if it was not that fucking impossible, there is a huge chance that your mind will break and leave you in pieces.** " Onyx relays this to the rest of the team as well. Both Blake and Wynne were happy that maybe they would have gotten a big piece of their life back, but after what Onyx just said, their world came crashing down. Wynne could feel tears coming to her eyes but Ruby, who was so in tune with her girlfriend, gripped her hand tight and planted a small kiss to her check. She had be quiet up to this point, but now she had to say something to keep Wynne from losing it completely.

"Shhhh Nala, its gonna be okay, I know it's tough but now we know he is alive." Wynne let her head fall onto Rubys shoulder and lay there. Onyx looked to the pair, but more to the faunus with the red hair.

"You were his…. my sister?" He asked. Wynne lifted her head and nodded wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Yes, you were always there for me." He responded and then an even bigger revelation hit him. He turns to Blake and once their eyes meet he knows it to be fact.

"That means." Before he could finish Blake finished the sentence for him.

"We were in love." Onyx had no idea what to do with this new information, even though since Neo started telling him about all of this. Her statement not only hit him in the heart but Neo as well. No one in the room knew what to at this point, they just sat in silence until something happened to Onyx. As Blake and Onyx were staring at each other, eyes locked and connected, his eyes shifted to blue. It was almost like Dante broke through and past Onyx to say something. "Dante!" Blake said standing and starting to make her way over to him, when he tried to say something. His mouth started to move to talk but then both his hands went to his head and he was screaming in pain once again. He dropped to the ground and rolling around. Everyone was on their feet and moving towards him after a few seconds and trying to get him to stop.

"Why does this keep happening?" Yang asked holding his shoulders down and looking up to Neo. "Duh that's right I can't…." She started to say but something was new, different about Neo, something she never noticed before, small movements of her face and other parts of her body. Yang was beginning to understand Neo's "words."

" **His mind is collapsing in on itself.** "


End file.
